Klaine Drabbles to Music
by bxblover
Summary: Various little klaine stories born from shuffle on my iTunes. A little experiment to restore inspiration. M for Chapter 12 and 13, and maybe 32. Status is complete, but this story is now open for prompts. :D
1. A Twinkle in the Sky

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 1: Twinkle in the Sky by Yoko Shimoura<p>

Kurt sighed with pleasure, snuggling into Blaine's arms on the grass and staring at the disappearing sun as twilight fell over the park.

It was a perfect day. They arrived around two thirty for a late picnic lunch, Kurt carrying the basket, Blaine holding his guitar case, and they settled under a large tree by the fountain. It was relatively secluded, so they were a little freer with their affection; they'd fed each other bits of sandwiches and fruit, giggling and kissing and munching until they were full. Blaine then got out his guitar, practicing random songs as Kurt read from the book he'd brought along. After a while they gathered their supplies and migrated to the ice cream cart.

They had strolled along the path, slurping on their frozen yogurt and chatting endlessly until they came across the playground. Blaine cheered as Kurt scrambled over the bars on the jungle gym, easily as a monkey, though probably with much more grace. And Kurt laughed hysterically as Blaine emerged at the bottom of the cheerful yellow slide, whooping and jumping as if he'd just gotten off the Millennium Force.

Soon after that they settled on adjoining seats at the swing set, singing in time to the rhythm of their swings until Blaine proposed a contest for who could swing higher. Somehow he forgot about Kurt's mile-long legs. The countertenor easily emerged the victor, taunting and teasing his boyfriend until he caught the predatory twinkle in those hazel eyes. He squealed and leapt off the swing. Blaine had chased after him and eventually caught him around the waist, wrestling both of them to the ground. They grappled and tickled until they were both panting and red in the face.

By then late afternoon had settled into early evening, so they settled back together and watched as the sun dipped into the horizon. As more and more constellations became visible Kurt enthusiastically pointed to each one, offering names and explaining origins while the waxing moon shined against its velvety backdrop and cast an ethereal glow over their bodies. He was about to start talking about Orion's belt when he turned and caught Blaine staring at him with an awestruck smile.

Kurt smiled back, a light blush settling in when he realized Blaine had probably been staring at him this whole time.

He giggled self-consciously. "You're supposed to be stargazing."

Blaine tilted his head and brought his hand up, softly moving Kurt's hair out of his face. He traced his thumb over a well-groomed eyebrow, the crease just after his first knuckle brushing along Kurt's eyelash. His callused index finger slid gently along the lower socket, and he watched. Watched as the glasz orb beneath his fingers went from silver to aquamarine to a shimmering pale blue, all in a matter of moments. He observed the transformation with wonder, fascinated at how vividly the colors contrasted, even in the darkening sky. His breath caught when Kurt moved just so and his eyes fairly _shined _in the burgeoning moonlight.

Blaine leaned forward, and pressed a tender kiss against the sensitive skin of the upper lid. He drew back with a broader smile, staring meaningfully into Kurt's eyes.

"I am."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I have very eclectic tastes in music, so be prepared for some interesting one-shots. :) No, I haven't forgotten about Duets part Deux, I'm just having…trouble with it. But, I *should* have them resolved soon! This is just a little experiment to get my juices flowing again, and I kinda felt like posting something on my birthday…so I did! ;P<strong>


	2. Ordon Ranch

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 2: Ordon Ranch by Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ota, and Koji Kondo<p>

Kurt pursed his lips and twirled his pen between his fingers, sighing in dismay. The Hudson-Hummels decided to take a family trip to Montana to visit Carole's brother and his daughters at their ranch. So Kurt decided to use his picturesque surroundings as inspiration for an amazing new outfit. He had settled against the fence just at the front of the property with a ready smile and gazed out at the majesty of Montana as he waited for inspiration to strike.

Twenty minutes later, he was staring down at his tic-tac-toe game and canary doodles. "It's pretty sad when you lose to _yourself_," he muttered self-deprecatingly, and jerked up in alarm as he heard a strange clopping noise to his left, just beyond the fence. If one of the horses were loose he couldn't wrangle it back in by himself.

Sure enough, a brownish-red horse (chestnut, Kurt reminded himself) appeared, trotting towards the gate that opened onto the ranch. He released a breath when he realized, mainly by the sight of unusually stylish cowboy boots, that there was a rider attached. His eyes instinctively drifted upwards, and he inhaled sharply in surprise.

The rider was looking down at the horse, face obscured by a tan cowboy hat, but it was definitely a male. His beige work shirt was tight and unbuttoned at the top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing so much but not enough of deliciously labor-bronzed skin. His forearms were rippling as his hands gripped the reins, and his clavicle glistened with sweat that trailed down from a strong, angular neck. His pants fit him well, even though they weren't nearly as snug as Kurt would have liked. But the rider dismounted as he reached the gate to tie up his horse, and his loose denim pants creased as he swung his leg over the saddle, framing a positively delectable-looking ass. Kurt bit his lower lip and clenched his fingers around his pen.

He didn't stand very tall against the horse; his physique was more narrow and compact, but many things about him screamed rugged outdoorsman. Then Kurt remembered just what the phrase 'rugged outdoorsman' meant and his blood ran cold. After all, the real world didn't breed gay cowboys. He repressed a squawk when he realized the guy was turning around, and he quickly ducked his head back to his paper.

"Well hey there," a soulful voice called, and Kurt once again cursed the spaghetti monster in the sky. But rather than shrink into a ball like he wanted, he took a deep breath and prepared himself. He wasn't going to be rude, but with his luck, that body probably had a killer face to match. He cautiously looked up.

This time he cursed the spaghetti monster twice.

What little hair wasn't tucked under the hat had matted in sweaty curls against a tan face, and eyes the color of amber sparkled down at him. His sharp jaw was freckled with very faint stubble, and his lips were rosy and pink. He was young, too; probably around his age. Kurt tried to take it all in as fast and discreetly as possible, then cleared his throat and smiled amiably up at the stranger hunching over him.

But the stranger wasn't smiling back. He was staring back actually, with an expression Kurt had never seen in person. His eyes were wide; the amber inside them bright and fiery like they'd been ignited by a match. His nostrils were flared, his cheeks reddening underneath the flush of exertion, and his mouth was hanging open as he gazed down at Kurt. He didn't speak a word, but the air between them was thick, heated. Their faces were so close together Kurt felt the tension wrap around him like an invisible rope. If he wasn't mistaken this was…mutual attraction.

He paused a moment to flick his hair out of his eyes, and the other boy's eyes flared up again at the action. Kurt's smile widened, and he wanted to pump his fists into the air with giddy triumph. "I thought gay cowboys were a myth," he observed, and gave another curse to the spaghetti monster for his runaway mouth.

The stranger didn't look offended though. He straightened back up, laughing lightheartedly as his lips spread into a kind, blinding smile that had Kurt melting in his boots.

"They're a rare breed outside of Hollywood, that's for sure. I wouldn't call myself a cowboy though; I'm more like a rancher." He struck out his hand. "Blaine. Anderson."

He traded the pen to his left hand. "Kurt Hummel," he replied, and shook Blaine's hand, amused at how smooth it was. "I hope I haven't offended you with my assumption."

Blaine thrust his thumbs into his belt loops, making Kurt's eyes fall briefly, only briefly, to the area between them. _Nice belt buckle_…

"Nah. It's just that I only come here during the summers to stay with my grandparents, and there's a lot of stereotypes about cowboys. Mostly negative."

"I understand. Stereotypes are a bitch." Kurt then shrugged one shoulder. "Although, there's a lot to be said for the…cowboy style…of doing things," he said meaningfully, his eyes making a deliberate sweep of Blaine's body as his mind wondered exactly, _Who the hell just said that?_

Blaine just smirked back flirtatiously. "Listen, I've gotta borrow a couple tools from these guys and get back, but tonight…maybe I could show you around town?"

Kurt grinned boldly and languidly rose to a stand, noticing that Blaine's eyes were heatedly appraising his own form as he stood up. No one had ever looked at him that way before, and Kurt was getting drunk on it

"I'd like that. See you tonight Blaine?"

The older boy grinned and gave an exaggerated tip of his hat. "Seeya tonight, Kurt."

Kurt watched Blaine walk up to the house with a grin, deciding that the view in Montana was pretty inspirational after all.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I was kinda thrilled when this one popped up because…Darren Criss horseback? Drool…I haven't been to Montana, but I *have* seen mountains and ridden along mountain roads…exquisite!<strong>


	3. Tennessee Waltz

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 3: Tennessee Waltz by Patti Page<p>

Jeff bit his lip in discomfort, trying to think of something to say to the boy in his arms. He'd only been on a couple dates with Kurt, but the guy was witty, smart, honest…and freaking _gorgeous_. It seemed like a good idea at the time to invite him to be his date to the ball. Until they actually arrived and were quick to realize…they had nothing to talk about.

"Um…your outfit is amazing," he supplied weakly.

Kurt's bored expression actually brightened for a minute. _Jackpot_! "Oh thank you. I made most of it myself but the jacket is a Michael Cordeone."

"…Who?"

Kurt faltered and bit his lip. "Uh…nevermind."

Jeff wanted to kick himself. _You know how to smile and nod, moron_! He sighed quietly, trying to come up with something to talk about, when a figure just beyond Kurt's shoulder caught his eye. "Oh, hey!"

"Something wrong," Kurt asked absently.

"I see one of my old schoolmates. Would you mind if we went and talked to him for a bit?"

"Not at all. Please, lead the way," the younger man said graciously. Jeff smiled politely and led Kurt by the elbow to the table.

Jeff cleared his throat and said in a haughty voice, "Blaine Warbler!"

His old friend whipped around and grinned in recognition. "Oh my God! Jeffrey!" He shot up from his seat and caught Jeff in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here," he asked his friend in delight.

"My parents were invited; I was hoping I'd run into you."

"Well I'm glad you did! Oh! Blaine Anderson, this is Kurt Hummel," he offered, gesturing to his date, who smiled shyly and offered his hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

Blaine extended his hand thoughtlessly, then his mouth fell open when he made eye-contact with Kurt. He composed himself quickly though, clearing his throat, and bending over to kiss the other man's hand. "Likewise. Jeff brought someone with good taste I see. Is that a Michael Cordeone?"

Kurt flushed with pleasure and patted his jacket. "Yes, it is. I got it during my internship at Vogue."

"You were an intern at _Vogue_? That's my bible," Blaine said excitedly.

"Mine too! Well, Vogue and the Broadway Revival Newsletter."

"You're kidding! One of my friends writes for the BRN!"

Jeff looked between the two men, pleased that they were getting along so well. "Wow; you guys seem to have a lot in common. Would you like to share a dance?"

Kurt looked at him incredulously and Blaine just grinned. "You don't mind?"

"Nah, go ahead. This song's not really my cup of tea anyway," he offered, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and smiled. "Well then, may I have this dance?"

The younger man bit his lip again, and took Blaine's offered hand. "I would be honored."

As they made their way to the dance floor Jeff found an empty seat at one of the tables, bobbing his head to the music while he watched them. Kurt certainly seemed to be perking up; maybe Blaine could lighten his mood enough that he and Jeff would finally have something to talk about. Jeff smiled and eagerly bounced in his seat, waiting for his date to come back.

Four waltzes and one tango later, the other two men were still smiling, still talking animatedly as they swept across the floor, and Jeff was stuck at the table, drumming his fingernails against the linen tablecloth as he remembered exactly _why_ he never introduced his old boyfriends to Blaine.

_Bastard…he's too damn charismatic! It's not fair_, he moaned to himself. Kurt let out a giggle loud enough to be heard over the music, and Jeff sighed in defeat. He'd been in this situation before, and he knew that the best thing to do was bow out gracefully.

He made his way across the floor and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. They both turned around, and when they saw Jeff they at least had the decency to look guilty.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night; too much wine gave me a headache," he said with a rueful smile, offering a discreet wink to Kurt.

The younger boy smiled back while Blaine tilted his head sympathetically. "Jeff, I'm so sorry—"

"Oh, Blaine don't worry about it; my apartment's just a few blocks away, I'll be fine," he said hurriedly, deliberately ignoring what Blaine _really_ meant. "I'm trusting you to get this fine young man home safely Blaine Anderson! Don't let me down."

Kurt let go of Blaine's shoulder and patted Jeff on the arm. "Thank you for tonight, Jeff."

Jeff smiled at the gratitude in Kurt's eyes. "My pleasure. Have a good time, guys."

He backed away with a double thumbs up, and turned around once he was safely out of sight. _It's not like it's his fault Kurt and I had nothing in common_. _I me _—

"Oh! Jeff, is that you?"

He glanced up at the sound of his name, and grinned. "Wow, Warblers are everywhere tonight. How are you Thad?"

His former councilman nodded easily. "I'm pretty good. Oh, Jeff, this is my friend, Nick Carrington."

A hand appeared before Jeff's eyes, and he took it without thinking. He was about to make a witty introduction, but when he looked up his mouth went dry.

Nick's eyes were a deep, azure blue, and his hair was thick and smooth, brushed away from his face. A face that was smiling a bright, teasing smile. "A pleasure to meet you Jeff."

"…The pleasure's all mine," he said quietly, trying to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth as electricity jolted between their joined fingers.

Thad looked between them helplessly.

"Um…Jeff? Nick? …Guys?"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww! Jeff is so adorable, I couldn't just leave him out in the cold! But poor Thad, haha!<strong>


	4. Prince Ali

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 4: Prince Ali by Robin Williams<p>

Blaine was glued to the spot, too stunned to budge an inch. "Excuse me?"

Kurt smiled patiently down at him. "I said, no thank you."

"But…b-but I meant it!"

"I know," Kurt said merrily, pivoting on his heels as he peered down at Blaine. "You really should get off the floor Your Majesty; that position isn't very dignified for a Royal."

But Blaine couldn't move. He could hardly believe his ears. "I'm asking you to be my husband!"

The younger boy snickered a little behind his hand. "Yes, I understood the question. But we only met three days ago. We hardly know each other."

Blaine still looked helplessly lost, so Kurt struggled through his disbelief to explain. "That's usually enough reason to turn down a marriage proposal."

"B-but…I'm a prince—"

"And a very attractive one, I admit."

"That's usually enough reason to _accept_ a marriage proposal! And besides," he tucked Kurt's soft hand back into his own and stared up at him earnestly. "I knew from the moment I saw you I was hopelessly in love with you, Kurt. That's why I want you to marry me."

Kurt licked his lips and bit them, taking pity on the other man and trying to come up with an answer that wasn't horribly callous.

"I'm not in love with you though," he responded, watching as Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror. _Oh way to go Master of Tact_! "But it's very flattering of you to ask, Your Majesty!"

"So…you're…saying no," the prince asked in bewilderment.

"Correct, I'm saying no," Kurt agreed without hesitation. He was a practical man after all, and knowing someone for three days wasn't exactly an ideal situation for marrying.

But at the sight of Blaine's utterly crestfallen features he rushed to placate the young prince. "B-but we could go on a date! I-I'd definitely be up for a date."

Blaine visibly brightened. "Really?"

"Sure!" He grabbed Blaine's other hand, hauled him upwards, and straightened his epaulettes. Blaine was an incredibly thoughtful, sweet, romantic, handsome young man, but he was…a little sheltered. The dork was probably raised on Disney movies between etiquette lessons and political classes. No wonder marriage was the poor guy's go-to response for feelings of attraction. "I don't know who forgot to tell you, but if you want someone to marry you, you've got to court them first. You know, get to know them, take them on dates, meet their family. There's an order to these things."

"So there's still a chance?" The young prince asked eagerly, his honey eyes wide and excited and he practically bounced on his toes.

"Yes Your Highness, there's still a chance. Just be patient."

Kurt was in the middle of smoothing out the prince's lapels when he felt a gloved hand catching his again. He looked up and saw Blaine smiling broadly while he clutched both their hands to his chest. His eyes were warm, promising, and sincere as Kurt gazed into them. "I will be as patient as it takes for you to fall in love with me Kurt." He raised their joined hands to his lips, softly kissing the younger man's knuckles. "It just means that I'll get to spend more time with you."

Kurt's knees wobbled and as the practical side of his brain crumbled into little pieces. He leaned into the narrow chest with a tiny smile, deciding that he probably couldfall in love with Prince Blaine after all.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>CHEESY! So cheesy you could put it on pizza! But I love it! :D Prince Ali, from Aladdin. Can you guys tell I'm a dork yet?<strong>


	5. Rainbow Connection

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 5: Rainbow Connection<p>

Kurt grinned in satisfaction as he finished painting the rainbow on Rachel's cheek. "Okay Rachel; all set!"

Rachel squealed and bounced in her seat. "Let me see, let me see!"

He held up the mirror for her. "Oh Kurt I love it! See, this is why we didn't go with those idiotic stickers."

"Seriously gorgeous, you are looking _damn_ fine today!" Mercedes piped up from her seat. Blaine was helping her apply false eyelashes, but he was standing by the vanity to grab some glue.

Kurt pursed his lips. "Now which of us are you talking to Mercedes?"

Blaine waved the glue at him as he strolled back to his seat. "Let's say both of you and call it a day." He leaned down and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek. "Rachel where are your dads? We're gonna be late."

"Actually they just called. They said they're catching a ride with Finn, Burt and Carole. They'll just meet us at the parade." She sighed dramatically and clasped her hands together for what was probably the fiftieth time this trip. "I can't believe we're here! San Francisco!"

Blaine handed Kurt the tube of glitter and gave Rachel a bemused smile. "I didn't know you liked San Francisco Rachel."

"Are you kidding? I was raised by gay men, two of my best friends are a gay couple, I have a lesbian friend and a bi friend that are together now, last year I celebrated my birthday surrounded by drag queens! And now I get to march in the San Francisco Pride Parade with my family and friends! This is my Mecca! _I have arrived_!"

She ended the speech holding her fists in the air above her head, her brown eyes shining.

Kurt shrunk into Blaine's chest, tugging on his sleeve. "Blaine? I'm afraid."

"I am too Kurt. But it'll be okay. I won't let her eat you."

Mercedes nonchalantly picked up her lip gloss. "Rachel, stop rehearsing your audition. And if you're going out for Rika, I'd say dial it back a few notches."

The young diva faltered at the criticism. "Are you sure? Rika is such a passionate character and she _feels_—"

"Rachel, trust me; dial it back," she stated, clipping a 'FKH8' barrette into her hair.

"Seriously," Blaine agreed, rubbing Kurt's arm. "Rika's an advocate. Not a radical."

Kurt leaned over his boyfriend's lap, reaching into his suitcase. "Did you really celebrate your birthday with drag queens last year?"

"You and Blaine were out of town! And Finn couldn't make it that weekend, so a couple of my friends at the theater company took pity on me and we went to a drag club."

"Happy Birthday to you," Blaine said with an amused grin, adjusting a leather buckle on his outfit.

"Alright everyone!" Kurt announced, whipping out a top hat from his suitcase and standing up. "Are we ready?"

Rachel and Mercedes gave themselves one last check in the mirror before standing up, straightening their PFLAG shirts. Rachel had a bright pink boa, and Mercedes was wearing a fabulous purple wig. "All set."

Blaine got up and put his hands in his pockets, and they all stared at Kurt expectantly.

He tossed the hat in the air and it landed on top of his head perfectly. He grinned and struck a pose. "Let's go show some pride, shall we?"

The girls started giggling and Blaine just smiled fondly, linking arms with his boyfriend. "We shall."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…I didn't really know where to go with the lyrics, so I just played with the title, and this was the first image that came to mind. Our young heroes casually getting gussied up for the pride parade! Not as much klaine as usual, but they're there, I promise! I'm jealous of fictional characters right now; marching in SF Pride is something on my bucket list!<strong>


	6. Unrelated Drabble: The Aftermath

Title: Klaine Drabbles

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Unrelated Drabble: The Aftermath<p>

Kurt and Rachel finally managed a moment alone together when lunch rolled around. Despite their recent differences they _were_ best friends. And best friends needed to share things like this.

They found a little abandoned picnic table at the back of the courtyard, and settled there with their lunch.

"Okay! You go first," he commanded, munching on his cucumber wrap.

"It was okay," she said with a sigh, quietly picking at her salad.

He nodded, waiting for her to elaborate. "And?" He prompted.

Rachel hesitated for only a moment before tossing her fork onto her tray. "I didn't want to get into too many details, but I think your brother is bad in bed!"

Kurt nearly spat out his green tea. "Pardon?"

"Well the foreplay was lovely. He was very gentle, and he caressed my—"

"Okay, okay, okay! So what was the bad part?"

She leaned in a closer and spoke a little quieter. "When we got to the actual…_sex_…it hurt at first, like everyone says. And it eventually stopped, but it just didn't feel as good as before we started."

He sympathetically rubbed her arm. "Aw, Rachel."

"I couldn't even—I mean I didn't…I had to…" she made a gesture, and Kurt immediately blushed.

"Oh…uh…are you sure he couldn't tell that you were…"

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Kurt I am a very versatile and convincing actress. My performance would have put Sally Albright to shame."

He about face-palmed for that one. Best friends or not, they didn't have to share _that_ much. But it was still tragic that her first time wasn't…memorable.

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to do that Rachel. But it doesn't mean that Finn's _bad_ in bed, maybe just a little…oblivious. And besides, I hear that sex gets better for girls after the first time. Just give it another try; you might like it better. And if that doesn't work, talk to Finn; communication is key!"

She at last started poking at her salad again, and this time she managed a few bites. "Well I certainly hope you're right. Acting that way is exhausting!" Before Kurt could fully erase that image from his head she beamed up at him. "So how about you? How was yours?"

"Mine?" He choked, his mind flashing back to a couple nights earlier. Kurt was actually quite lucky; he didn't have to fake _anything_. He blushed with the memory. By himself he thought he'd known pleasure, but it was only like a snapshot. A fleeting bliss that slipped through his fingers just as fast it arrived and left him disappointed and hungry for more. But with Blaine…it had felt like every molecule in his body was shaking, vibrating on an endless wave of pleasure that he rode straight into ecstasy. He came down feeling a little sore, a little sleepy, and exquisitely satisfied. And the way Blaine looked at him afterwards; lovingly, reverently, and so _grateful_…Kurt had never felt more cherished.

"It was okay."

She made a disgusted scoff at her salad. "You too huh? Ugh. Men."

Kurt smiled a little, not bothering to correct what she had mistakenly inferred.

"Maybe next time will be better for you too."

His grin widened devilishly. He wasn't sure how Blaine could top their first time…but he certainly wouldn't say no to trying.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this one wasn't born of any songs, but I just enjoyed the idea of Kurt and Rachel gossiping about it afterwards. Can't you just picture Kurt and Blaine watching that movie and our beloved Kurt blushing like a schoolgirl at the diner scene? I have no idea how their respective first times will go, but I hope it's lovely for all four of them. :)<strong>


	7. Marian the Librarian

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 6: Marian the Librarian by Robert Preston<p>

Kurt smiled to himself and adjusted his glasses. At last a moment alone. The library was very busy today, so he wasn't getting a lot of time to himself. He was just about to alphabetize the new order when the quiet bell above the door gave a cheerful jingle.

_Well, hopefully it's someone who's just browsing; they'll be in and out_. He glanced up and held back a long-suffering moan of dismay when he saw who it was. He quickly busied himself with stamping some books, and didn't bother looking up when a figure approached his desk.

"Hey Kurt."

He swore privately and his eyes shifted above the rim of his glasses. Sure enough, there was Blaine. Devastatingly handsome, total sweetheart, and the biggest nuisance in Kurt's life.

At least once a week Blaine volunteered at the library to read aloud for the children's group. Sometimes he'd bring his guitar and do a sing-a-long, as long as the kids promised to keep their voices down since they were in a library. He obviously enjoyed the work; he'd answer every question patiently and attentively, he laughed and joked around with the kids and when it was over he was grinning with delight.

At first, Kurt thought it was adorable…and a little heart-melting. But it turned out Blaine's goofball demeanor didn't go away with the children. In fact, it seemed to get worse. And it all seemed to be directed at Kurt. Cheesy pick up lines, immature jokes, nonstop chatter, singing at prohibitive volumes (usually serenading Kurt, of course.) One time he even caught the idiot dancing on a table. Alone, each of those problems weren't _too_ bad, but the guy was incredibly flirtatious…and incredibly relentless. It seemed like he was always coming up with new ways to get under Kurt's skin.

"Hello Blaine," he replied coolly. "Checking anything out today?"

"Okay!" Blaine said cheerfully, and rested his chin on his fist. "If I check you out does that count," he said with an infuriating wink.

"Oh dear lord," Kurt groaned. "Do you ever stop?"

"I'll probably settle down once I finally manage to ask you on a date, yes."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shifted his glasses up his nose. "Okay, first of all, I work a lot of hours here—"

"That is true. I mean you're here practically every time I come in." Blaine giggled, and then hopped—_hopped_—up onto the desk. He sighed theatrically and held his hand to his heart. "What am I gonna tell little Judy and Patti? Our children don't even remember what you look like darling; you work too much!"

Kurt's cheeks were on fire. He batted uselessly at Blaine's arm and looked around nervously. "You idiot, get _down_," he hissed.

Blaine obediently got off the desk, but he kept grinning. "So what's second of all?"

"Besides your constant need for attention? Just what makes you assume that I'm gay? You could have been flirting with a straight man all this time."

Blaine's eyebrows shot into his hairline and his grin widened.

"…Shut up." Kurt forcefully began stacking books onto a cart, and the older boy just chuckled, winding around the desk to watch.

"Well this time I came prepared. There's a carnival in town. I stopped by just today, and they've got rides and a flea market. Mm! And funnel cake."

"I can tell, there's powdered sugar on your shirt," Kurt pointed out, and rolled away with the cart. Blaine followed, undeterred.

"I'm a sucker for sugar and fried dough; I need no defense. So come on, a trip for two, how does that sound?"

Kurt snorted as he was about to replace the Dostoyevsky. "Like you: annoying, loud, and perfectly silly."

Just then, a strong hand grabbed his wrist and shoved him against the opposite bookshelf. He gasped and stared in shock at the other boy. He was still smiling, but his gaze had an undertone of intensity that looked foreign on his usually lighthearted features. Kurt swallowed and waited as Blaine gently removed his glasses, setting them on a nearby shelf.

"Not everything you do has to be of a serious nature Kurt. You might find it's nice to be silly now and then." Then he leaned in, and pressed a delicate kiss to Kurt's lips. It wasn't angry or hurried, as if Blaine was trying to prove something; it was a slow, delicious assault that had his fingers tightening around the book's binding. The older boy lightly sucked on his lips, and his breath caught at the pulling sensation that started in his mouth and echoed deep into his body. When he dared to open his mouth he realized with a jolt that Blaine tasted like funnel cake.

Kurt dropped his book.

Before he could lean in for more, Blaine pulled back, his thick lashes fluttering in suspended passion.

"So…the carnival?"

Kurt took a breath and squirmed against the bookshelf, suddenly taken by a craving for funnel cake.

"Okay."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Ksscht! Can we all just picture Blaine as Harold Hill for a moment, singing that song to Kurt in a library? XD I just <em>love<em> how riled up Marian gets in that number, and I was trying to capture a little bit of that with librarian Kurt.**


	8. Morning After

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 7: Morning After by Makeshift Romeo<p>

Blaine was in a bed. He could tell that much from the pillow he was hiding under. And there was a voice—no, two voices. One of them sounded faintly familiar and was farther away. The other voice, the one pretty close by, sounded like…

_Kurt._

Blaine's eyes opened and he quickly, and stupidly, shoved the pillow off his head. He nursed his aching eyes, leaving one open just long enough to figure out where he was. He thought he saw Burt Hummel, standing there wearing an apron and holding a cookbook, looking just as confused as Blaine felt. _Am I dreaming_?

"Where am I," he asked blearily, and the moment he spoke his body seemed to regain its senses and attack him with all five of them. His tongue was thick and he tasted something disgusting and acidic, so pungent he could smell it the moment he opened his mouth. His eyes continued to be assaulted by light, and the stilted conversation that the other two people in the room were having was so loud it made his head throb in pain. He fell weakly to the pillow, covering his head and trying to block out…the world.

"Well, at least you're awake," he heard Kurt say haughtily.

He looked up and saw a blurry blue Kurt standing over him, holding an empty bottle of moisturizer.

"Why is your room so _bright_ today?"

"I thought the sunlight might do you good," Kurt replied, his voice dripping with something that a sober mind could easily identify as venom. "You might want to get up and go home. My dad looks pissed," he continued, and tossed the bottle into a metal wastebasket. Blaine could practically _feel_ the echo as he clutched at his head with a pained moan.

"Oops. Sorry," Kurt told him, sounding anything but repentant.

* * *

><p><em>Damnit!<em>

He got drunk again…

_Okay Blaine, lesson learned. Easy now…_Blaine hooded his eyes with his hand, and very cautiously sat up. He cracked one eye open again, and noticed with relief that he was in his own room, with the shades drawn no less. _But how did I get here? Weren't Kurt and I at_…

His eyes widened with clarity and he heard the click of his door. Kurt walked in, holding a breakfast tray burdened with food and coffee.

"You brought me home," he asked cautiously. He could only imagine how angry Kurt must be _this_ time.

His boyfriend didn't even look up from his task of readying the tray. "I certainly couldn't take you back to my house. Hung over, again, and now you're actually my _boyfriend_. If my dad caught you this time he'd forbid us from seeing each other."

Blaine felt a knot loosen in his chest with hope. That sounded…vaguely, like a good sign. But he still heard the ice in Kurt's voice; saw the rigidity in his movements. "So…we're still together?" He asked, not even bothering to mask the begging in his voice.

Kurt fixed him with a look. A warning stare that told him this was definitely not over. But then his silver eyes turned blue, and he visibly softened as he sighed exasperatedly. "Yes Blaine, we're still together."

Blaine sighed back in relief. He tugged on his burgundy duvet, preparing to explain himself and accept the consequences.

* * *

><p>Blaine, even when he wasn't sleeping off booze, was never an early riser. Yet, there he was: wide awake and grinning like an idiot at 8:30 in the morning. All thanks to the sleeping angel in his arms.<p>

He was running his fingers through Kurt's soft (and for once, gorgeously messy) hair, and their legs—their _naked_ legs—were entwined under the blankets. He was still giddy with the epiphany that it was okay; it was fine that they were naked because they were _lovers_ now. Not just boyfriends. Lovers.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his _lover's_ forehead. And just like that, his angel awoke, thick eyelashes fluttering against his porcelain cheeks as he stirred in Blaine's arms. He moaned softly, and Blaine's smile widened when Kurt looked up at him groggily. Kurt blinked himself to alertness, and then he froze, his jaw dropping.

His lips were swollen, his cheeks bright, and a thick strand of hair fell over his eyes. He looked _unbearably_ sexy.

"Good morning," Blaine greeted, his heart bursting.

Kurt's eyes widened and he covered his grinning mouth. "Oh my God…we…" He giggled behind his hand for a moment then covered his eyes. "Wow."

Blaine laughed and ran the pad of his thumb along Kurt's cheek, where he was blushing a little. "How do you feel?"

Kurt peeked out from behind his hand, grinning back. "Pretty amazing, thank you. You?"

"…I'd say pretty amazing too."

The boys smiled at each other in a heady mix of pride and shyness, wallowing in the contented, euphoric glow of each other's bodies.

"I can't believe I woke up before you," Blaine said playfully.

Kurt stared at Blaine's chest, lazily twirling a hair between his fingers. "Mmm. I can. You're not hung over this time."

He let out a startled squeak as Blaine flipped them over, trapping Kurt underneath him with a teasing, predatory gleam in his eyes. Before now, that would have been all the warning Kurt needed to prepare for an onslaught of tickles and wrestling that would eventually lead to voracious kisses and inquisitive touches.

But on this particular morning, they skipped the tickles and wrestling.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>This is SUPPOSED to be mostly in line with canon, for 3 different 'morning after' Klaine scenes. But we'll see what happens Nov. 8th, won't we? ;) I didn't do full-on 'afterglow' just because I personally can't describe it properly in a drabble. Another Title Only drabble; it's a really cute song though!<strong>


	9. Maybe Reprise

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

**A/N: This takes place during 'Born This Way.' A/U because Blaine never got up the courage to admit to Kurt that Blackbird moved him.**

* * *

><p>Drabble 8: Maybe (Reprise) by Aileen Quinn and Albert Finney<p>

Kurt grinned in excitement as he took a last stroll through the halls of Dalton. He couldn't believe he was going back to McKinley! With Santana blackmailing Karofsky he wouldn't have to be afraid anymore, his parents wouldn't have to pay a tuition they couldn't afford, he could be with his friends again, _and_ he'd be getting his old locker back. He could accessorize it just the way it was before he left: a picture of his new family, a tiny tribute Patti LuPone, his picture of Blaine…

He paused, his jaunty footsteps faltered a little as he thought about the person he would miss the most.

He told Blaine the news about his transfer yesterday, and there was no hiding the sadness in his friend's eyes. So in their customary honesty he had said, "Well, um…I'll miss you, Kurt. I'll miss you a lot. But, I know how much you miss your friends. So, I'm happy for you."

They promised to keep hanging out on the weekends and after school, and would still meet up for coffee, and would still be close friends. The transfer didn't have to affect their relationship at all. And if the hug they shared following that agreement was a little tighter, and a little longer than usual, neither boy acknowledged it.

Kurt sighed to himself. He and Blaine had been through a lot together in the short time they'd known each other, and they had a slightly rough patch just before Regionals. But for whatever reason, ever since _Candles _they'd never been closer. Figures that they'd get separated just when their relationship was on the mend.

He reached into his messenger bag, digging for his notebook, but instead he accidentally pulled out a picture of himself with the girls at the bowling alley. He sighed, the full weight of his bittersweet transfer hitting home.

"…_Betcha my life is gonna be swell. Lookin' at them it's easy to tell_…"

It was the end of the day. Finn would be by to pick him up any minute. Blaine was probably already on his way home.

"_And, maybe I'll forget…how nice he was to me. And how I was almost his baby_."

A lone tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Blaine had found a good hiding place just by the Chemistry class room. It was a window that overlooked the South courtyard leading to the parking lot. He watched Finn excitedly hop out of his truck and run to the entrance with a sour taste in his mouth. <em>Yeah, sure, go ahead. Take him away for good and never let him come back<em>.

Kurt emerged from the doors of Dalton and threw his arms around his brother, laughing as Finn twirled him in the air, and Blaine admonished himself for his bitter thoughts. It wasn't Finn's fault that Blaine never grew a pair and told Kurt about his newfound feelings. He'd given it a moment's thought when the countertenor told him that he was going back to McKinley, but he didn't want to admit how he felt when it would only ruin Kurt's reunion with his friends. So, he settled for a warm farewell hug that smelled of lavender and coffee.

After he was done sobbing in his pillow that night he sent out a mass text to the Warblers, throwing out the idea of a surprise goodbye number for Kurt. Not surprisingly, they were all on board. The Warblers adored Kurt, almost as much as Blaine. Almost.

Finn said something to Kurt that actually had the countertenor doubling over in laughter. In all his time at Dalton, Blaine had never seen him do that. Clearly, transferring back was what was best for Kurt; what he wanted. Blaine's broken heart be damned.

"_It'll be fine_," he crooned, watching as the new brothers hugged again. "_Nothing to fear. He'll be as happy as he was here. Things have worked out much better than planned. It makes you smile, when fate takes a hand_."

They began the walk back to Finn's truck, and Blaine leaned against the window. "_And I know I'll forget, how much he meant to me._"

Kurt paused at his open door, and looked back up at Dalton. He gave a tiny smile when he saw Blaine through the window, and waved. Blaine pressed his hand to the glass, and gave a half-hearted grin back.

"_And how he was almost my…baby_."

He watched Kurt slide into the truck and drive away, his heart sinking.

"_Maaaybeee_."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I had this idea for a comic once, but it never went through so I guess I'm glad I got over my fear and started writing klaine after all. :) I love Annie, and I thought it would be neat to play with the context of a song like that.<strong>


	10. Unrelated Drabble 2: Burt

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Unrelated Drabble 2: Burt<p>

Kurt noticeably shivered as he clutched his phone, his knuckles turning white. Blaine was in the bedroom, patiently waiting for him. They had agreed that they were both ready, so they had everything they needed. There was only one hurdle left; possibly the biggest one yet.

The idea of lying to his dad never sat well with him, especially over the big things. Kurt and his dad were very close, and they always tried to be honest with each other, at least since the heart attack. And he _was_ taking his dad's advice about sex to heart: he waited until he was ready, he was using it to connect with someone, and he certainly wasn't throwing himself around; the way Kurt saw it, (and his inner skeptic was smirking at this) he was giving himself to the boy he loved. But he just couldn't think of how he'd phrase the truth to Burt when it was so personal and embarrassing…and could very well get Blaine in trouble.

So he took a deep breath and with a clammy thumb tapped his phone until his dad appeared in his contacts.

It rang three times and he almost hung up twice, but before he knew it his dad's voice sounded. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

Kurt clenched his fists and nodded to himself. He could do this. "Hey dad, um…I'm over at Rachel's. W-we're just watching musicals and stuff, but the Andrew Lloyd Webber debates are getting pretty intense." He forced a laugh. "I was wondering if I could spend the night."

There was a brief pause on the other end and Kurt's stomach turned with it. He licked his lips, hoping he could maybe erase the lie from them.

"Um…sure, Kurt. Just don't forget, you promised Carole you guys are going shopping tomorrow."

He nodded vigorously, even though his dad couldn't see it. "Yeah, yeah I remember. Don't worry, I'll be back early," he promised sincerely.

"Well, okay then. You and Rachel have fun." Burt told him, and there was a beat before he added meaningfully, "Just be careful okay?"

Kurt swallowed, feeling a small wave of relief. "Yeah. Sure dad. Thanks. I love you!" He rushed to add.

"Anytime kiddo. I love you too." Burt told his son, and hung up the phone. He stared at the blank screen for a minute, then set it down on the counter, sighing heavily.

"Hey honey," Carole greeted, strolling past him and reaching into the snack cupboard. "Where's Kurt?"

"Uh, he's out with a friend. He's spending the night, but he'll be back in time to go shopping tomorrow."

She laughed and opened the fridge. "Great! I need his advice on that new sweater I found. Maybe we can invite Blaine along; those two are just impossibly precious when they're shopping together!"

Burt nodded and drummed his fingers on the countertop pensively.

"Excuse me, is there any more dip?"

They glanced up as Rachel stepped into the kitchen, holding out a small green bowl. "Finn was running low, so I thought I'd get him some more."

Carole grinned and pulled a small tub from a shelf. "Way ahead of you honey."

Rachel smiled politely and looked at Burt. "Mr. Hummel, are you almost ready? You're missing the movie."

He smiled back at her pleasantly. "I'll be right there. Just tell Finn not to Bogart my Fritos."

"Yes sir," she told him with a laugh, and took the tub from Carole before waltzing back into the living room.

Carole glanced at her husband, and paused at the concentrated face he was making. "Honey? Are you okay?"

Burt looked up at his wife. He didn't say anything at first, but he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh, I'm fine. And I think that's a good idea. Blaine probably would love to come with you guys tomorrow."

"I hope so," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Kurt's just so happy when Blaine's around."

Burt pictured his son's grinning face the day he first met the private school boy, and smiled to himself.

"Yeah…Yeah he is."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this is the polar opposite of The Talk, the other Blaine-Kurt-Burt-Sex-Talk story I posted, but I just wanted to explore going the other way.<strong>


	11. Fuel

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Summary: Various little klaine stories born from shuffle on my iTunes. A little experiment to restore inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 9: Fuel by Metallica<p>

Blaine's eyes were the size of saucers, and he would have cleared his throat…if he could get his mouth to close.

"Yeah. My dad wanted me to take it for a test drive. I mean the woman who brought it in said it was running strangely, but when dad drove it there wasn't anything wrong. So since I'm about her size, well…you know."

"It's…it's a motorcycle."

"Yes, Blaine. It's a motorcycle."

"…A red motorcycle," Blaine added, taking a slow, hypnotized step towards the shiny bike and its delicious-looking rider.

Kurt caught the look in Blaine's eye and grinned, stretching out his booted legs and dropping the kickstand.

"Oh yes. It gave me a chance to wear my cherry ascot and my leather jacket. A pretty good look for me, don't you think? I don't know about this helmet head though."

"Urrhh…"

"But enough about me!" Kurt spread his hands grandly across the bike. "What do you think of the bike? It's a Harley."

"Oh really," Blaine asked, sidling up to Kurt's side.

"Well, if you want to get technical, it's a 2005 Softail Standard FXST. It's only got about 15,000 miles on it."

"Mmm," he said, bringing his hands up to stroke across the soft leather jacket. "I love it when you talk gear."

The paler boy smirked and toyed with Blaine's tie. "Did I mention it's an 88" V-Twin?"

"Ooh, tell me more," he pleaded melodically.

Kurt chuckled and planted a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Later. We've gotta get this thing back to the store. Hop on."

Blaine hesitantly took the black full-face helmet. "Won't this give me helmet head?"

"You're a mop of curls. Who's gonna know the difference?"

"But…there's gel in my hair."

"Is there really? Look, if it really bugs you so much, just don't wear it. It's not against the law."

Blaine bit his lip in indecision, then shrugged and hopped up. "Why not? It'll make me look like a badass."

The countertenor snorted and slid on his own helmet. "You're riding Bitch, Blaine. Going without a helmet won't rescue your dwindling masculinity."

Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hips, forcing their bodies flush against each other; a little close, even for a bike ride. He heard the muffled gasp from inside the helmet, and leaned forward so his boyfriend could hear him.

"I think by the end of this ride, you'll see there's nothing _dwindling_ about my masculinity."

Kurt gasped, and his hands tightened over the handlebars. "Then uh…in that case, shall we go?"

"By all means."

Blaine purred in delight as the engine thrummed to life, and sensually slid his hands around a leather-encased waist.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I love motorcycles! Problem is most bikers aren't bred as sexy as Kurt. D: If you wanna know what the bike looks like, just search the Harley homepage for used bikes. And it's true; in Ohio it's not against the law to ride without a helmet.<strong>


	12. Unrelated Drabble 3: Berlin

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: u/k

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Unrelated Drabble 3: Berlin<p>

"…_Kurt_…"

Blaine's choked whisper echoed through his quiet bedroom. His eyes were screwed shut as he panted harshly, his whole body trembling with the effort it took to hold back. But closing his eyes only made it worse; now all he could think about was how firmly Kurt's hot walls were clasping around him and how fucking _amazing_ it was and how badly his instincts were yelling at him to just plunge into that exquisite depth. But no, he had to wait, _had to_, because Kurt needed time to adjust.

He opened his eyes, trying to find some respite from the sensation, but when he looked down he felt his chest constrict.

Kurt's head was arched into Blaine's pillow. (No, he did _not_ fantasize about how long he could keep Kurt's smell there, thank you very much!) His stained mouth was dropped open in a gasp, his wet lashes were fluttering over glazed eyes that had turned cobalt with desire, a muscle was straining in his neck_…God right under his scar_, and from the yellow light of Blaine's floor lamp and the sexual flush adorning his cheeks Kurt's skin had taken on some kind of a rosy, peach-hued glow. He was gorgeous.

"Ohh, Blaine," Kurt said with a sigh, licking his lips and tightening his slender hands around Blaine's neck. "It's wonderful. You _feel_ so wonderful."

Blaine's answering moan came out more as a sob, and he snapped his eyes shut again. He felt Kurt's warm hand cup his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He carefully opened his eyes again, but Kurt was still heartbreakingly beautiful, his blue eyes lightening a bit with concern. Not for the first time that night, Blaine felt tears stinging at his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just…"

He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, gently nibbling on his lower lip while Kurt writhed beneath him. When he heard a sweet-sounding whimper he pressed their foreheads again with a dazed smile.

"You take my breath away too."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>If you've seen 3x05, I don't think I need to explain this. …Yeah, okay, so sue me, I had to! :'( And this might sound very strange, but I'm gonna say it anyway: Don't Kurt and Blaine have the yummiest sounding kisses? Chris Colfer is very good at…breathing. Forgive me, I'm normally more eloquent than this. Yay for shortest drabble yet!<strong>


	13. What is This Feeling?

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: 10/2/11

Finished: 11/17/11 4:23 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble 10: What is This Feeling? by Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth<p>

Kurt tossed out the makeup cleaner and surveyed his reflection with irritation. _I have got to fire that idiot makeup guy. He can't even level out my skin tone_.

The door to his dressing room suddenly burst open. Kurt didn't bother to look up though. He knew who it was. He heard the bolt slide home and shivered in response.

"Well, well, if it isn't princess Hummel."

He rolled his eyes and turned around on his stool, making sure to sound very put-upon. "Do we have to go through this every time?"

Blaine smirked and lazily stalked over to Kurt, not even taking his hands out of his pockets. "I don't know. How long do plan on playing an aloof little bitch?"

Kurt sighed theatrically and stood up, flying past the other man. "If you insist on being an asshole, maybe I should just find someone else—"

He felt the jerk on the collar of his neck as he was yanked back, hauled flush against Blaine's hardened body. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he felt the older man's damp lips press angrily against his ear. "You think you can talk to me like that?"

He laughed daringly, biting his lower lip and bringing his hand down to palm at Blaine's already hard cock through his jeans. "Just waiting for you to end this little 'who wants it more' game and fuck me already."

Blaine bit the younger boy's ear, sliding his own hand down the back of Kurt's jeans. "Who wants it more, huh? And I suppose you're gonna say you're _not_ loosened up and stretched for me?"

The brunette repressed a moan while nimble fingers toyed with him over his underwear. "Well it's not like you'd do it for me."

A feral growl sounded against his ear and he bucked back as one finger pressed firmly against him. "Whore."

"Bastard," Kurt spat back and felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was shoved against the wall, palms flat on either side of his head and his hot cheek coming to rest against cool drywall. His pants were promptly yanked down his trembling legs and he felt the chilled air of the dressing room caress over his throbbing erection, making him twitch and whine. He heard the sound of Blaine's zipper and his fingers clenched into fists while his hips wriggled backwards in desperation, his response almost Pavlovian.

Then he did it; the thing that always set Kurt's blood on fire. With lust or hatred, he wasn't sure. Probably a little bit of both. Blaine carded his fingers through his hair, deliberately messing it up just after he'd styled it for a night out.

"Dick," he hissed.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Blaine said, chuckling a little as he brought himself snug against Kurt's back and forced his way inside in one punishing thrust.

Kurt gasped and quickly bit his lip, trying to hold back any sound that would feed that asshole's ego. It wasn't easy though. Blaine's hips were angrily propelling against his own, surging inside him with brutal thrusts that always made him claw the walls and be deliciously sore the next day. Blaine wasn't a large man, so Kurt was rather surprised at just how well-endowed he turned out to be. The first time they fucked it was almost too much; he'd been stretched to the point of pain, scratching Blaine's back as he tried to stay hard while keeping up with the frantic pace. He still had the scar from Kurt's nails on his back, and made a point to bitch about it often.

Blaine had irritated Kurt from the start. Ever since they met he could see right through that polite, gentlemanly veneer, and the whole façade just made him squirm. He'd always hated posers, so he made it his life's work to get the bastard to crack. It had taken all the snide remarks he could think of and all the scornful glares in his repertoire to do it, but finally one day he charged into Kurt's dressing room, demanding what his problem was, and why he hated Blaine so much.

One more little remark was all it took, and the next thing he knew he was shoved onto his couch, his pants yanked down to his ankles and Blaine uttering vicious things in his ear that made his cock throb. As tight as he'd been he'd barely even managed to come, but somehow when he did it was the most intense orgasm of his life.

Just like the one building inside him now; startlingly fast and pulsing through his body like jolts of electricity. Blaine reached forward and wrapped a hand around Kurt, furiously pumping him through his fist in time to his thrusts.

And then something occurred to him: in all the times that they'd fucked, he _always_ came first. Even if Blaine had to make it happen with his mouth or his fingers, he made sure Kurt climaxed first. He smirked to himself at the thought. True, his ridiculously handsome co-star was a poser, but at least he was _part_ gentleman.

Blaine gave a sharp jerk on his cock and twisted his wrist on the upstroke, sending Kurt flying with a blinding fusion of pain and pleasure as he came.

His over-stimulated whimpers fell on deaf ears as the other man pounded into him the last few strokes it took to reach his own orgasm, and eventually they both collapsed into the wall, taking relief from the cold cement.

"God damnit I hate you," Blaine panted, leaning against Kurt's neck. Sexual satisfaction rang at the edges of his voice, but mostly he sounded angry, bitter, desperate, and confused as hell. "I hate you _so_ much! Why the hell is this so good between us?"

It was a damn good question. And not a rhetorical one. But Kurt had no idea either.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hate sex. I don't *normally* go that way, but I couldn't think of where else to go when this song popped up. So, blame Wicked! :) <strong>

**Now that is supposed to be all the music drabbles I had planned out; so I hope you enjoyed them. This is going to 'complete' status but I have to admit, it was a LOT of fun to write drabbles once I actually let myself. **

**So, if you guys have something you'd like to see from me, please don't be shy with prompts! I may or may not accept your idea, but I will be SURE to let you know which route I take. Thanks for all the reviews and support loves! More coming at you in a bit!**


	14. Foxy Grandpa

Title: Klaine Drabbles

Started: -

Finished: -

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble: Foxy Grandpa<p>

Blaine grinned at his reflection in his locker mirror, running a comb through his hair and adjusting his snazzy new bowtie. He was so distracted he didn't even notice Santana moseying up to him.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I have you wrapped around my pipsqueak finger, so you're gonna give me all the solos, all of the attention, and then make never-ending speeches about togetherness." Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! Forgive me; your countenance is so familiar I thought you were Mr. Schuester."

His eyebrows shot into his hair. "I-I'm sorry?"

She smirked. "You know, I always wondered how Kurt went from Finn and Sam to a guy like you. Sure, you've got a voice that's sweeter than watching Snooki get punched in the face, but you're short, you have caterpillar brows, and you kind of dress like an old man."

Blaine was too stunned to speak, his mouth hanging open at the stinging barb.

"But it finally makes sense. Kurt's hot for teacher, and it just never worked out because Schuester's as straight as you can get for coaching a high school show choir. But with your wardrobe and penchant for overusing hair products, well…you just make the handiest little replacement, don't you?"

She gave him a mocking pout, then strode away, her tight ponytail cheerfully bouncing against her head.

Blaine looked down at himself questioningly. He also wondered to himself just how exactly Kurt could have a crush on Mr. Schue. At best he'd seen Kurt act like any student around their favorite teacher.

Although…there was that one time he gushed about how Mr. Schuester stood up for him to one of McKinley's new, slightly less accepting teachers. But Blaine wasn't stupid! He knew that he wasn't a substitute, even if Kurt _did_ have a crush on Mr. Schue, _once upon a time_. Their love for each other was genuine, and Blaine would never doubt the sincerity, or depth, of Kurt's feelings towards him.

He nodded with conviction and slammed his locker shut, heading to the choir room. He'd wanted to pick up some music sheets for a duet he could practice with Artie. As he walked through the hall he took stock of himself, physically. He didn't know what Santana was talking about. Besides the hair gel, maybe, he had nothing in common with Mr. Schuester.

Grinning, he wandered into the choir room. His steps wavered when he saw the two objects of his musings grinning and laughing over a spread of papers on the piano.

"You know Kurt, I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed. I mean I know his first segment is a pretty tough act to follow, but," Mr. Schuester rested a hand affectionately on Kurt's shoulder. "You nailed it buddy!"

He flushed prettily at the compliment. "Well thank you Mr. Schuester."

Blaine felt his throat dry up, and he clutched the strap on his bag. "…Ahem?"

The other two men looked up, and Kurt's smile broadened. "Hey you. What's going on?"

He took a hesitant step forward. "I was just gonna look for some sheet music. Um…what about you?"

"Oh, we're going over some stuff for my dad's campaign—"

"But we were just finishing up. I'll get out of your hair. Kurt, can you have your dad call me when he's ready to meet?"

"You got it Mr. Schue," Kurt said excitedly, and handed his teacher some papers from the stack.

He paused to nod at Blaine as he stepped out. "Hey, nice sweater-vest Blaine! I think I've got that one at home."

Blaine's eye twitched.

Mr. Schue waved bye to Kurt as he left, and Blaine tugged anxiously on his shirt, suddenly not too certain about his snazzy new outfit. His boyfriend grinned and placed his papers in his messenger bag. "God, isn't this great? With dad running it won't just mean keeping the Arts programs! It could mean so many good things for _us_ you know, he—Blaine? Why do you look ready to explode?"

He wrung the strap of his bag between his hands until his palms started sweating. He really, _really _didn't want to ask the question. But he had to.

"Do you have a crush on Mr. Schue?"

Kurt's eyes got comically wide and his mouth twisted into a horrified smile. "What?"

The minute he saw Kurt's face, Blaine had his answer, and he covered his face in embarrassment. "Oh God; I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just that Santana told me that we both love hair gel and we both dress like old men and I'm short and how could you like someone like me after you liked Finn and Sam and I totally fell for—"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, making him jolt. He wasn't sure when Kurt managed to come around the piano and get so close, but he was squeezing Blaine's biceps and stroking him gently with his thumbs and smiling adoringly.

"I do not now, nor have I ever, had a crush on Mr. Schuester. The fact that you have hair gel in common is strictly incidental. And the reason I fell for someone like _you_ is because when I met you you were polite, compassionate, supportive, flirtatious…" He leaned forward and planted a teasing kiss on Blaine's lips. "And the fact that you were devastatingly handsome didn't hurt."

He blushed, and his hands came up to rest at the small of Kurt's back. "Would you still have thought I was handsome if you met me in my old man clothes?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said, without hesitation. "But instead of being reminiscent of Tyrone Power circa The Mark of Zorro I'd think of you more as a…uh…"

Blaine raised his brows expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Kurt brightened and grinned broadly. "A foxy grandpa!"

Blaine's jaw dropped, and he tried to figure out if he should be offended or heartbroken.

He collapsed into Kurt's arms, laughing loudly and obnoxiously into his boyfriend's neck until he couldn't breathe.

FIN

* * *

><p>…<strong>Okay, honestly, I don't know what came over me! …And just for the record, I do think Blaine dresses like a foxy grandpa. The only reason he can pull it off is because Darren Criss is a stud…as proven by those damn Sexiest Man Alive videos :'( Also, I'm thinking I'm one of the few people that actually likes Mr. Schuester. They don't make high school teachers that cute anymore. :( It was REALLY hard to pick just one classic film star to compare Blaine to. And no, I can't use Elvis because I'm doing that in another story. ;)<strong>


	15. Her Strut

Title: Klaine Drabbles to Music

Started: -

Finished: 11/17/11

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Drabble: Her Strut by Bob Seger<p>

"That sexist, tyrannical, hegemonic _bastard_!"

Tina eyed him curiously as he forcefully spun the wheel on his locker. "Something on your mind, Kurt?"

"It's not fair! You girls get to wear whatever you want. Hell, I see more skin at this school in ten minutes than in a lifetime of Budweiser ads." He glared at her outfit with no small amount of envy and opened his locker. He didn't want to get his precious new shoes wet with all the rain they'd been having lately, so he brought a pair of rain boots. But _just_ for the parking lot! They _so_ didn't go with his outfit today.

"So…are you saying you want to walk around the school naked?"

"No!" He groaned, and gingerly removed his gorgeous boots. "But Figgins is making me change out of these _amazing_ boots that I _just_ bought, all because they're heeled! I don't get it. He let me walk around in McQueen Armadillos! And you were in nothing but bubbles that same week!"

She gave a small shrug. "Yeah, but Mr. Shue cleared that up with him first."

He changed into his rain boots with a grimace. "This isn't the first time he's made me change my clothes. Apparently my 'feminine choice in apparel' might 'make an uncomfortable learning environment among my peers.'"

"Well that's just stupid!"

"I know! But it's not like I can get Mr. Schue's help with this one. Figgins doesn't really respond to his sympathetic ear."

"No…but I can tell you the one thing he _does _respond to." Tina kneeled down next to Kurt and he eyed her warily.

"Fear."

(Next Day.)

Blaine was filing through his locker when Finn came rushing up to him. "Have you seen Kurt yet today?"

He looked up at his boyfriend's brother with worry. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. He's just…um…You remember the end of Grease where Sandy shows up all…yeah?"

His brow furrowed. "So…what are you saying, Kurt's coming to school wrapped in a leather catsuit?" He had felt a bolt up his spine at that question.

"No, no! He's not skanked up or anything…" His eyes suddenly widened at something beyond Blaine's shoulder. "There he is!"

Blaine turned around, and what he saw almost made him drop his bag.

Kurt was making a slow, purposeful strut down the hall, his steps confident and easy. He was wearing large black sunglasses, but it did nothing to hide his smirk, expressing just how pleased he was with himself. His jeans were perfectly usual: dark blue wash and tight, with a thick white belt and a cuff on the bottoms. But his shirt…it was a lavender sweater that just caressed the outer edges of his shoulders (absent the usual tank top underneath, Blaine noted) and the bottom hem fell loosely just in the center of Kurt's midriff, exposing about six inches of bare abdomen. A bare abdomen that was very sensitive to touch; something that Blaine had just recently discovered and was already thoroughly exploiting.

They watched as Kurt breezed past the glass wall to Figgins' office, and their principal promptly emerged and held out a finger in Kurt's direction.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt stopped walking, but he didn't turn around. Figgins approached him and crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"Kurt, didn't we discuss appropriate school-time attire yesterday? I will have to ask that you go to your gym locker and change clothes."

Kurt turned towards Figgins and briskly removed his shades, smiling. "Principal Figgins, may I be blunt? I have thoroughly checked the student handbook my attire is well within the bounds of school policy. So the only reason I can possibly imagine for your scorn of my wardrobe is a gender bias that allows girls to walk to class in tube tops and wear thigh-high skirts, but forces the boys to abandon any and all sense of sartorial identity. And your double-standard towards the males of this student body is not only alarmingly intolerant, it's also illegal. And as I'm sure you're aware, my dad is well-versed in matters of litigation that refer to my personal freedoms. So if you'd like I'll just call him up and he'll be happy to come to your office, _again_, and tell you about the alternative to letting me wear what I want. Which, if you don't want him coming to school guns a-blazing would probably be a lawsuit directed at you and the school board. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to first period."

Kurt slid his sunglasses back on and resumed his walk to class, leaving Figgins standing in the middle of the hallway with his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

When he approached them Finn was beaming. "Oh man I should've been filming that! Dude, would dad really come in here with a _gun_?"

Kurt lowered his shades at his brother. "Of course not. But Figgins doesn't need to know that. Blaine? …Blaine! What's with the—"

"That sweater's so sexy!" He burst, his breath falling short. He blinked, stunned at his own boldness and timidly steered his eyes back to Finn.

But Frankenteen was holding up his hands and backing away, his eyes shut. "Don't need to know. No need…"

As Finn quickly made a mad dash in the other direction Kurt rolled his eyes, then smiled at Blaine. "You really think it's sexy?"

He managed to pull himself out of his stupor long enough to smile seductively and lightly run his fingers down the side of Kurt's stomach. "Especially without a tank top underneath."

He shuddered at just that small touch and his grin widened. "Well you had a point: layers can be a bit of a hindrance. So it's just one for today."

"Well, technically two," he pointed out. "Don't forget underwear."

Kurt grinned wickedly and cocked his brow. "I'm not."

He coyly slid his sunglasses back on and resumed his strut through the hallway, Blaine staring after him with his jaw on the floor.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>So many yummy feelings and words in this one. And even though it's SO unrealistic, it is self-indulgent and I am happy. X3 If you're looking for how much of his tummy is shown by that sweater…picture the Struck By Lightning trailer-side photos. ;) <strong>

**Oh, and one more thing: DARREN CRISS IS A LIFE-RUINER! I HATE YOU DARREN! I WAS LIVING A PERFECTLY HAPPY LIFE BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG YOU SEX-RIOT-INDUCING MEANIE! I WANT TO BE AN OCEAN ROCK WHEN I GROW UP! THEN WILL YOU LOVE ME? … *Ahem* All better. :)**


	16. Little Divas

Drabble: Little Divas

Started: 11/17/11 11:00 p.m.

Finished: 12/6/11 2:34 p.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt was chatting with Finn and flipping through an old catalog when he heard the thunder coming down the steps.<p>

He looked up and grinned as his nephew stormed into the room and ran in front of them, circling the couch to show off his outfit. He was wearing a sharp black suit with a bright red bowtie, looking like the epitome of a little gentleman. "Daddy, daddy! Uncle Kurt! Look, look, look!"

"Okay Andrew, stand still your bowtie's crooked," Kurt said with a laugh, placing his catalog on the coffee table to lean forward and straighten Andrew's tie as Blaine followed down the steps. "How is it that a man who was obsessed with bowties in high school completely forgot how to tie them properly?"

Blaine pouted and sat on the arm of the couch. "He just needed my help to get a zipper unstuck. I didn't even get to see the front."

Kurt snorted and smiled at his nephew's big brown eyes. "Do you like your costume Andy?"

"I love it! It's the best!"

Finn cleared his throat with a pointed look at his son. Andrew scowled thoughtfully for a minute, then smiled brightly and drew himself up. "Thank you for making it for me Uncle Kurt."

Kurt nodded at the boy and squeezed his arms. "You are most welcome buddy."

The eight-year old scrambled up on the couch next to his dad. "Will grandma and grandpa be at the show tonight?"

"Not this one champ, but they'll be there tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Andrew said, and scooted to the back of the couch, staring at his toes and clacking his shoes together while his dad ruffled his hair.

"Okay, all set," Rachel called, padding down the stairs with a grin. A small figure adorned in pink tulle and satin was fast on her heels and hopping off the stairs. Karen Anderson twirled in front of the coffee table, her black hair swirling onto her cheeks. She batted her lashes and gave a classroom perfect curtsy.

"Ta-daaa," she said with a flourish, and grinned at her dads. "How do I look?"

"Positively gorgeous," Blaine declared, and scooped up his daughter. "Did you thank Aunt Rachel for getting you ready?"

"Yes dad." Karen said, swinging her feet happily. "Will you be sitting in the front row so you can see us?"

"We'll do our best sweetheart."

Karen looked suspiciously at Kurt. "You promise?"

"We promise," he said with a grin.

The little girl beamed and looked down at her cousin. "I like your costume Andrew."

Andrew, pleased to be in the spotlight again perked up and scooted off the couch. "Thanks Karen. If you're nervous about singing tonight, don't be! Mommy says we're the best singers at school."

"That's what daddy says too," she informed him, and snuggled under Blaine's chin while smiling down at Kurt. "But I still think I'm the best-best."

Andy wrinkled his nose and thrust his fists onto his hips. "Nuh-uh! I'm the best! I can sing Music of the Night better than you!"

Karen squirmed out of Blaine's arms and mirrored her cousin's posture. "Well _I_ can sing Cabaret better!"

"Okay kids, why don't you go get your coats," Finn offered, rising up off the couch.

As the little ones waddled off Rachel sighed with a mixture of adoration and sadness. "Well, with Kurt as a father and myself as a mother, this was bound to happen eventually."

Kurt nodded solemnly. "Very true. But really, what's wrong with a little friendly competition among family?"

"Exactly," Rachel agreed. "And I personally believe it's best for Andy to be aware of his vocal superiority while he's still young."

"Karen too, of course."

"…Well, yes, I suppose."

Kurt's eyebrow arched and he slowly stood up off the couch. "You _suppose_?"

Blaine and Finn eyed each other cautiously.

"What are you saying, Rachel? That there's something wrong with my daughter's voice?"

"Oh not at all, Kurt," she reassured. "She just isn't as…polished yet. You probably just haven't trained her as thoroughly as we've been training Andrew."

"Not as _thoroughly_? I'm sorry, who was the one that flubbed a line at his audition for the show tonight?"

"Ex-_cuse me_?"

Their husbands exchanged looks again, and this time they leapt into action.

"Rachel, let's go help Andy put his coat on. He might ruffle his suit."

"Kurt, Karen might like some tissues for after the show tonight, why don't we go get the travel pack?"

Blaine gently patted Kurt's hand and pulled his seething husband into the kitchen.

"I can't _believe_ her! Karen works _so_ hard, only for her very own aunt to call her unpolished?"

"Kurt…" Blaine squeezed the thinner man's hand. "You know the minute we see the kids singing their hearts out together all this will be forgotten. Now just relax, and we'll head out."

Kurt grumbled and snatched the tissues off the caddy on the counter. "Fine. But we're driving separately."

"Of course," He said, and kissed his husband's cheek.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew is after Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Karen is after Karen Richards from All About Eve…obsessed much? My request for prompts still stands. If anyone can think of something they'd like to see, just send me a message.<strong>


	17. The Drumming Song

Drabble: Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine

Started: 11/22/11 3:18 p.m.

Finished: 12/7/11 9:42 p.m.

Summary: Blaine is Kurt's sole link to reality. Drabble suggested by blue-peridot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Can you hear me? Answer me, <em>Kurt<em>!"

"Nrgh…"

"Oh God, I know, but you've gotta stay awake, okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "I…I can't. I close my eyes and…and…"

He did just that, and the agony in his head started to weaken, a vast, splendid darkness swallowing him.

The son of a bitch came out of nowhere, swinging the bat in the periphery of his vision before he heard a sickening crack accompanied by blinding pain.

The next thing he remembered was waking up to the cyclical wail of the sirens, surrounding and overwhelming him until it felt like he could _see_ the noise. The EMTs were asking fleeting, clinical questions that he couldn't remember answering, and Blaine's voice, normally so sure and brave was quivering and breaking. To hear his love so scared and lost frightened Kurt, and when he opened his eyes everything was blurred in a terrifyingly red haze that he knew was a filter of blood. The dark was safer.

"Kurt! Kurt, no, please! Stay awake, _please_!"

He heard the faintest static of Blaine's begging voice as he was going under, but it disappeared in the pinging knell of the heart monitor.

"Kurt! Oh God, don't go! Kurt! Listen to me! I'm holding your hand! I've got you Kurt. Can't you feel it?"

He couldn't. He couldn't feel anything. All he could sense was darkness and noise. So much noise. The siren, lingering chatter, and beeping.

And there was one more sound: a steadfast, inescapable thump that was recurring much faster and much heavier than the other sounds. With it came a tiny, grounding sense of familiarity. It was like a song he couldn't place; a constant melody that something in him remembered hearing. Well, not exactly hearing, but sensing, when he couldn't get to sleep in the middle of the night.

He grasped that sliver of recognition, centering on that sound until it was all he could hear; until it was booming inside him and completely drowning out the ambulance. The sound felt like it was incomplete; missing its other half. And it was so much farther away than he was used to. When he'd sensed it before in the dark of the night, it was always so much closer, right by his heart. He felt his hand give a sudden squeeze, right by that sound. Right by…

"…Heart."

"W-what?" Blaine said hopefully.

"Your heart…your heartbeat," he rasped.

"Yes! Yes, Kurt that's right, I've got your hand on my heart! Listen to me! Keep listening Kurt; just hold on!"

Blaine sobbed, continuing to mutter a litany of grateful, pleading sounds that Kurt was struggling to make sense of. But he held on, feeling the sweet drumming of Blaine's heart against his hand.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I hadn't heard this song before it was suggested to me, but please, give it a listen; it's really enjoyable. :) Thank you to the lovey blue-peridot for your prompt; it was a lot of fun! I'm still accepting prompts, but just so it's clear, they don't <em>have<em> to be songs, just because this one was. So if there's anything you guys would like to see, just send a message. :)**


	18. Sam at the HudsonHummels

Drabble: Sam at the Hudson-Hummels

Started: 12/8/11 12:52 a.m.

Finished: 12/8/11 2:34 a.m.

Summary: Sam isn't just staying with Finn…he's staying with Kurt. …and no don't worry it's not a Hevans/Kum drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Sam stretched as he got up off the basement couch. It was strange, growing re-accustomed to having a TV in his own room. Hell, having a lot of things in his own room. He felt a slight twinge in his stomach, and remembered with a little smile that it was okay to grab himself a snack now. He jogged up the stairs, feeling a little giddy. Coming back to Ohio was a big transition, but he was just grateful that Finn's dad was letting him stay at their house.<p>

He was still wearing a smile when he shut the door to the basement. He made his way into the living room so he could reach the kitchen, but he was stopped cold.

"Whoa! Whooooa, sorry! Sorry," he said with a grimace, and immediately covered his eyes.

He was still getting used to the Hudson-Hummel schedules, and consequently still trying to figure out when exactly Blaine would usually come over to visit Kurt. He'd been lucky so far, but it was probably inevitable that he'd walk in on them making out at some point.

He waited for some kind of verbal reprimand from Kurt, but it never came. He cautiously moved his hand, and saw that the guys were still making out…and rather enthusiastically. Sam was kind of surprised. He wasn't entirely _quiet_ when he'd apologized, why were they still…

"Hey, man, what's going on?"

"Ne-I wasn't watching!" Sam said with a start, holding up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

Finn pursed his lips and his voice grew suddenly suspicious. "…Sam, are you okay?"

Sam blushed and hung his head for a moment. Finn raised a brow and glanced at the couch, his expression immediately relaxing.

"Oh, dude, it's totally cool, you'll get used—"

"What? No, no," Sam lowered his voice substantially. "You know I don't mind gay guys, but—"

"Why are you whispering?"

The blonde boy blushed harder and made a _Duh_ gesture to the couch, where Kurt and Blaine were _still_ making out.

Finn waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it. After I walked in on them so many times this summer they've learned to tune people out." He grinned impishly and elbowed Sam. "Watch this. Hey guys, did you have fun at the Lima Bean today?"

Blaine buried his hand in Kurt's hair while the countertenor sucked on his upper lip.

Sam blinked and stared worriedly at Finn's smug expression. "Bro, this is creepy."

"What? No, no it's not! It's not like I just sit and stare at 'em or anything, I was just making a point. They don't even notice you! Seriously, watch. Kurt, Blaine? I ate all the pizza, there's none left for you."

Kurt arched his back and Blaine cupped his cheek. Sam stared at them in bewilderment. _Nevermind the creepiness of the whole thing, don't they need to _breathe_ at some point_?

The taller boy just shrugged. "I guess they have really selective hearing when they're like this, you know? They only hear the right people, or the right words."

Sam's eyebrows quirked, and he grinned. "Hey guys, Katy Perry and Lady Gaga are getting married!"

Both boys broke apart instantly, and Blaine nearly fell off the couch.

"_What_?"

They were both staring back at him, eyes wide and hopeful, and Finn was looking at him like he'd gone insane.

"Uh…I-I was kidding…"

The boys gasped.

"Excuse me?" Blaine's eyes narrowed dangerously.

The blonde teen surveyed the room, suddenly fearful. "I was just playing. Those chicks hate each other." He shrugged meekly. "…Right?"

The ex-Warbler's mouth drew into a thin line and Kurt's eyes were alight with angry tears.

"Why would you _joke_ about that," Kurt demanded, and Blaine wrapped his arms around him, soothingly rocking him back and forth.

"B-but Finn star—I-I didn't mean to—"

"Seriously man," Finn said admonishingly, his arms crossed. "Not cool." He sighed as his brother burst into tears. "I better grab Kurt's copy of Rent. This is gonna be a long one."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty, naughty Sam! …Yeah, I'm having fun. :) Any prompts you guys would like to see filled, just send me a message.<strong>


	19. The Finn and Blaine Baking Disaster

Drabble: The Finn and Blaine Baking Disaster

Started: 12/9/11 12:51 a.m.

Finished: 12/9/11 2:55 a.m.

Summary: Two young men in Kurt's life are horrible in the kitchen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran into the kitchen, his heart going double-time.<p>

"What's going on? I saw smoke coming out of the kitchen window!"

Blaine caught sight of him and pulled himself up off the floor, where he was surrounded by a strange looking puddle. A thin clean streak across the middle of the puddle indicated he'd slipped on the mess. There was a cloud of extinguisher foam behind him that most of Finn was drowning in, and the counter looked like a crime scene, complete with hazardous waste.

"No," Blaine whined anxiously. He tried to straighten his hair, which only resulted in palm-shaped flour streaks across his scalp. "No, no, no! Kurt you _can't_ be here!"

Finn finally emerged from the white mist, a disgusting brown goo covering most of his torso and part of his face and his arms coated by flour. He was mirroring Blaine's frantic face.

"Oh come on Kurt! (Cough) You can't (cough) be home! It's not even five o'clock yet!"

Kurt's wide eyes swept over the kitchen again, stupefied at the sheer degree of the mess. "Mercedes was getting sick and I insisted we reschedule so she could go home and get some rest. What the _hell_ did you two do?"

The other two boys looked at each other questioningly and surveyed the mess they made with evident guilt. They hung their heads, looking like two children that had just been chastised for getting into the cookie jar before dinnertime. They fidgeted and folded their hands behind their backs, but neither of them answered.

Kurt crossed his arms irately, and adopted his best Carole impression. "I'm _waiting_."

They flinched at the voice, and Blaine went first, picking at the crusted flour on his apron. "We wanted to bake something for you. You know, since you always bake stuff for us!"

"Yeah, like that lemon turd thing you made for my—"

"_Torte_, Finn! Lem-on _torte_! I won't tell you again!"

"R-right! Anyway, we knew we couldn't do anything that complicated, so we just decided to try chocolate cupcakes."

"But there wasn't any Betty Crocker around the house, so we decided to make some from scratch and just read off a recipe we got on the internet. And it was fine at first, right?"

"Yeah, totally! We had all the ingredients laid out and the mixer ready and everything, but the bag of flour wouldn't open so it got all over my arms! And then when we had the batter ready I turned the mixer on too high and I got it all over me."

"And then we tried again! But when I tried to carry the bowl to the cupcake tray I slipped on flour and the batter got everywhere. So we had to try _again_, but then I remembered that we didn't have any frosting to go on the cupcakes so we tried to make some. But we didn't know the difference between regular sugar and confectioner's sugar—"

"So we had to make it _twice_, but we got distracted and forgot the cupcakes were still in the oven! We just barely saved them!"

"But we got distracted _again_ because the frosting was all runny, and we didn't realize that we left the oven on and a bunch of batter spilled onto the racks! We wanted to have them finished by the time you got home though—"

"So I put out the fire while Blaine tried to finish frosting the cupcakes. And we thought we had a lot more _time_ because you aren't supposed to…"

Finn trailed off when he noticed that Kurt's face was buried in his hand and his shoulders were shaking.

"Hey! Come on Kurt, we worked our butts off," Blaine complained.

"I know. And it was a sweet gesture," Kurt said with an adoring smile, and approached both of them. He kissed one of the few clean places on Blaine's cheek, and squeezed the flourless part of Finn's arm. "But how about next time you just send me flowers instead?"

He thought they might try to argue, but luckily they just smiled in relief, his boyfriend leaning carefully into him while his brother squeezed his arm back.

Blaine grinned and ran to the counter, coming back with one lone cupcake. "Here, just a second! We managed to salvage one."

Kurt smiled at the relatively inoffensive-looking treat, and gently nibbled on the edge, making sure to catch some of the hot frosting. He chewed it for a moment and his eyes fluttered closed while his lips puckered in disgust.

"Um…boys? I think you mistook the salt for sugar…"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>People always write about either Finn or Blaine being bad in the kitchen. …I wanted to combine their destructive forces, mwahahaha!<strong>


	20. Oh Kurt

Drabble: Oh Kurt, aka Not a Box fic

Started: 12/14/11 4:32 a.m.

Finished: 12/14/11 4:55 a.m.

Summary: A little response fic for an unseen moment in the Christmas episode…and believe it or not, it's got nothing to do with a box. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as he perused through Artie's first draft of the script for their holiday special. Cheeky, amusing, yet heartwarming and adorable. Holiday roommate…he'd have to save that one for a special occasion. Plus he secretly got a little enjoyment out of Artie's vision for Kurt and Blaine's fictional Christmas party. Toned down just enough so it was tasteful instead of…well, cheesy, it actually sounded like a possibility for a Christmas in the not-so-distant future.<p>

He studiously turned a page, his smile broadening as he read on. Then his eyes widened and he put a hand to his heart as it pounded a conga in his rib cage. He rose shakily to his feet. "Oh my God…"

His friends in the choir room looked up at the sudden break in silence. They were all quietly going over the script as well while they munched cookies in the choir room.

"Kurt? What is it," Blaine asked, his brows drawing down in concern at his boyfriend's pallid face.

"A-Artie…are you serious about this?" Kurt asked, his voice squeaky.

"About what?" Artie replied impatiently. He was about to go on a rant about people questioning his directorial vision again when Kurt shoved the script under his nose, his finger pointing at a particular line.

"This! Right here! Page 26!"

His friends turned the pages in their own scripts and they were only more confused by what they found. Kurt loved _My Favorite Things_.

"Yes, I'm perfectly serious. Look, I'm aware that Mercedes and Rachel are taking the lead, but you and Blaine just finished a number. We have to allow—"

"I get a line in the song?"

Artie's brow rose. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, you get a few but—"

"A _few_?" Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at the script again. Blaine waited as his Kurt read over the song, trying to figure out what caused his boyfriend's jaw to drop like a nutcracker.

After a minute Kurt held the script to his chest, and when he looked up his eyes were bright and dewy. "So…you're giving me solos from The Sound of Music…Julie Andrews solos…and I'm gonna get to sing it on live TV?"

Artie nodded, and Blaine smiled adoringly at Kurt's joyful face as he clutched the script to his heart. He was about to congratulate him when—

"Oh my God! You guys, he fainted!"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>The title is inspired by just how adorably corny their dialogue was in the special. …And the fact that it's not a box fic. :) Working on Drabbles, I promise! Holidays are killing me.<strong>


	21. Lovesong

Drabble: Lovesong by Adele, as suggested by blue-peridot

Started: 12/10/11 12:58 a.m.

Finished: 12/14/11 8:47 p.m.

Summary: Grandpa Kurt muses about his husband.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose in loving exasperation as Blaine lightly kicked the soccer ball across the small green lawn. His tongue was peeking over his lip in concentration as he forced his feeble legs to chase after the shorter, faster figure on the other side of the yard.<p>

"I'm gonna beat ya grandpa! I'm gonna beat ya!"

"Oh no you don't! I'll kick your butt!"

Kurt giggled behind his wrinkled hand at their competitive banter, and sure enough, the small boy soon delivered a powerful kick right into the goal net.

"Ohhh, you did it buddy! You beat me! You won!"

Kurt gave a withered smile and rolled his eyes as Blaine tried to hop up and down with their grandson in victory. A hand landed on Kurt's shoulder, and he looked up at his daughter's black curls and admiring blue eyes.

"Dad's never gonna change is he papa," Karen asked fondly, staring into the backyard at Blaine while he did the Macarena.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, equally fond. "I don't think so Karen. Besides, he's too old to change now."

Karen chuckled and bent down to lovingly kiss his cheek. "Yeah, but don't tell him that." She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Dad! Come in, it's dinner time! Burt, you've gotta come wash up first."

"'Kay mama," the five year old chirped, and dashed up to the porch, pausing to wave at Kurt before running into the house. Blaine haltingly made his way up the steps, He was hunched over (like he sometimes was after a lot of strenuous physical activity these days) and clutching his back, his eyes glowing with joy.

"You're 68. You can't bounce back like you used to," Kurt teased, rising to a stand.

Blaine straightened and pouted his lips, looking properly affronted. "I beg your pardon old man! I'm as spry as a schoolboy."

"Sure, right. Tell that to your grandson."

"Hey, I let Burt win," Blaine said with a laugh, his blush giving him away. "Children are very sensitive you know."

Kurt snorted and walked to the backdoor. Blaine beat him to it and pulled the handle, automatically opening it for his husband and stepping aside.

Kurt came to a stop, and he smiled privately. In a lot of ways his husband was really just an oversized kid. It was a lovable trait he'd possessed since they met and never quite grew out of. And despite his advanced years, it never looked inappropriate or strange, or anything other than adorable.

But it was these moments. These effortlessly gallant moments that took Kurt back to when they first dated. When holding hands in public and spontaneous kisses were as adventurous as they got, and even that was enough because it was all so exciting and _new_ for both of them. It all came flooding back for just a blink of time: the smell of coffee, navy and red or red and white, the sound of a school bell. And in that blink he watched the years fade away on Blaine. His pale, bagged skin became taught and tan. His hunched, trembling stature was erect and confident. And his silver, thinning hair was black and curling around his head.

In just that tiny bit of routine chivalry, Blaine was a boy again.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, pulling him back to reality, and Kurt grinned with it. Grinned, because despite the terrifying excitement of those first few years, things between them had only gotten better.

Kurt approached the open door and laced their fingers together, staring into Blaine's aged eyes.

"I love you Blaine."

Blaine's eyes flickered, and he smiled back, not acknowledging Kurt's momentary lapse because he understood. Even after all these years, he _understood_.

"I love you too Kurt," he whispered, and softly kissed his husband's lips.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, prompt provided by blue-peridot! Thank you dear! I hope you don't mind that I went a little literal again. ^^; I'm still accepting prompts; be they song-related, or just drabbles you'd like to see, shoot something my way! :) <strong>


	22. Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks

Drabble: Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks

Started: 12/16/11 5:29 p.m.

Finished: 12/16/11 7:15 p.m.

Summary: Kurt gives a little lesson on our favorite mammalian friends. …Well okay, my favorite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled his eyes at Puckerman, probably for the fourth time in a span of two minutes. Sure, everyone in New Directions was fine with Kurt and Blaine being gay, but like everybody else, there was good-natured ribbing about what made them unique to the group.<p>

"I'm just saying, I don't get what you see in other dudes man. I mean I guess if you like cock it'd be okay, but that's kind of the point, huh?"

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, really wishing Kurt was paying attention so he could intervene. But his boyfriend was currently investing all his focus in filing his nails.

"That's not entirely the point Puck—"

"And another thing, how do you stand all the nicknames and stuff? Like the one Brittany has for you! Dolphin," Puck cheered. He then proceeded to make a series of screeching noises that were probably his version of a dolphin imitation. "Doesn't it bug the hell out of you? Dolphin, dolphin," he sang, drumming his hands on his knees. Horrifyingly, some of the other kids in the choir room started to bop along.

Blaine was about to say that _yes_ it bugged the hell out of them, so could he please knock it off when,

"Actually Puck, I consider dolphin a compliment," Kurt interrupted, his eyes glued to a particularly stubborn cuticle.

Blaine stared at him quizzically while Puck just laughed.

"Because it was Britt who made it up, right?"

"Actually no," he told them pleasantly, and nonchalantly inspected his nails one more time before gathering up his things. "For most creatures, procreation is purely a survival instinct; a way to keep the species alive. Dolphins, however, are the only animals that do it just for the fun of it. They're the only mammals that can have sex, and enjoy it."

He cast a teasing smile in Blaine's direction and stood up, shouldering his bag. "And since we can safely say that our sex life is _very_ enjoyable, I find it to be a flattering…and accurate nickname. Blaine?"

Blaine, still growing accustomed to Kurt's recent bout of newfound brazenness, scrambled to his feet with the grin of an eager puppy.

"Agreed Kurt." As he ambled out of the room, he grinned at the wall of stunned faces behind them. "Most certainly, agreed."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Last distraction drabble, I promise! I've got two to churn out so far this weekend, and I really appreciate your patience guys. :) You know how random trivia pops in your head? Well, dolphins are supposed to be the only species besides humans that have sex for reasons other than procreation, (to my understanding anyway) and my mind just kind of went 'Heeey…Brittany says dolphins are gay sharks…wait a minute!'<strong>


	23. Oh Howard!

Drabble: Oh Howard! Suggested by Dwimmer-Crafty

Started: 12/14/11 u/k

Finished: 12/19/11 3:05 a.m.

Summary: Kurt should know better than to crush on a professor. Especially since Professor Anderson is straight. …Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel liked to consider himself more cultured than his peers. He believed himself to be more mature, more practical, and in any given situation where others might drown in their own thoughts, he'd be the one to step back and offer a reasonable perspective.<p>

So how the hell was he sitting in his Art Appreciation class swooning and drooling like an idiot over his instructor?

It wasn't his fault really. Professor (Oh come on guys, call me Blaine) Anderson was extremely young for a PhD, very kind, and smart. Plus he was about as gorgeous as a teacher could get, and Kurt never really had any crushable teachers in his high school. _Except maybe Mr. Schuester, but that would be just…ugh_.

So he never got to indulge in the Crushing On Your Teacher Fantasy. Or in Kurt's case, Torture. Blaine was straight. Moreover he was apparently married with a daughter. At least that's what everyone had guessed by the contents of the sunshine yellow picture frame on his desk.

The desk that Blaine was currently sitting on.

Sitting on with his butt.

His round, perfect, want-to-sink-your-teeth-into-it butt.

"Be sure to have your Greenberg assignment ready to turn in next week, and have a good weekend. Oh! And I've graded your response papers on Degas, so just come on up and grab them on your way out."

Kurt grinned and waited at his seat in the back of the auditorium, pretending to busy himself with a page in his notebook (No, that was _not_ an 'I Heart Prof. Anderson' doodle, beg your pardon!) so he could be one of the last to leave. Despite the size of the class, Kurt was a member of a pretty small club. Most people got over crushing on Blaine when they heard he was married, or just didn't find him appealing because of his 'Poindexter clothes' and large glasses. Kurt found it freaking adorable.

But it wasn't like he planned on being inappropriate when everyone else was gone! God no. He just happened to know that Blaine was into Blues, and he also just happened to be doing a blues-themed night with his music troop at the bar. Granted, he practically had to twist Rachel's arm to get her to agree. But it was still something that might interest Blaine, and what kind of inconsiderate person would Kurt be if he didn't invite his instructor?

Straightening and adjusting his McQueen jacket, Kurt pasted on a 'good boy' smile and marched to the front of the room.

"Hi Mr— …Blaine," he corrected shyly, grasping his textbook to his chest.

Blaine grinned at him, his teeth starkly white against his black stubble. "Hi Kurt. You did very well on your Degas response."

Kurt blushed at the compliment flowing from that lovely voice and accepted his paper. "Thank you sir. I'm just glad this'll be the last assignment before break."

"Ugh, you and me both. If there's one thing I hate, it's grading papers during the holidays."

Kurt hesitated in his invitation, his eyes flickering over to the picture frame. "Yeah…I bet your daughter hates it too. Her daddy having to—"

"Daughter?" Blaine asked. He followed Kurt's eyes then laughed. "Oh! That's my niece and her mother. I'm not married."

Kurt paused and looked up just as Blaine sauntered around to the other side of his desk. "You're not married? But everybody on campus—"

"It saves me from giving the _actual_…explanation," Blaine said, peering at a folder in his hands while Kurt stared down at him, dumbstruck.

_No…no freaking way_! He felt his heart start to catch with hope.

"Y-you're…you mean you—"

Blaine grinned and slid off his glasses. "There's a reason I never discuss Georgia O'Keefe in here Kurt."

Kurt laughed breathlessly, feeling entirely too giddy. His fingers travelled absently over the flier by his notebook. "Then uh…in that case, what are you doing this weekend, Professor?"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Completely unrealistic, I know, but teacher Klaine is shmexy! I had no history of the song when I took on this drabble. Gambled on a few things, took straight from the lyrics, and I'm still pretty ignorant, but I hope it's satisfactory! Thank you to the darling Dwimmer-Crafty for her prompt and her patience. I'd like to do a couple VGOST drabbles, so I might start another project with that, but feel free to send me more prompts; music-related or just ideas you'd like to see, and I'll do my best to come up with something.<strong>


	24. Denise

Drabble: Denise

Started: 12/18/11 1:01 a.m.

Finished: 12/18/11 3:19 a.m.

Summary: Finn gets a little surprise in the tire store. (BARELY a klaine drabble, but it's a drabble fic so wth)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Finn was wiping his wrench on a rag, whistling to himself in the tire store when he heard a light, feminine voice at the entrance.<p>

"Excuse me?"

He looked up and saw a young woman, probably a college student, with dark brown curls and a familiar face coming towards him. She was carrying a large shopping bag in one hand, and cradling her very round, very pregnant belly with the other.

He was busy trying to figure out where he might have seen her before when he realized that she was staring at him…probably because he was staring at her. Whoops.

"Oh! Uh, hi! Can I help you?"

She smiled beguilingly. "I hope so. I'm looking for Finn Hudson?"

Finn's eyes fell to her bulging stomach and he suddenly felt a crippling, nauseating twist in his gut. He dropped his wrench, the loud bang drowned out by his heart pounding in his ears and he staggered backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"W-why are you looking for Finn Hudson? He's never seen you before! I-I mean I think he's never seen you before! Not that I would know! B-because I'm not him!"

She fixed him with a look like he was crazy before her eyes roamed the shop. "Uh…well, it's just that I was told to look for him if I couldn't find somebody else. I'm actually here to see Kurt Hummel, but his car's not in the parking lot."

Finn's eyes widened and he glared at her cautiously. "Um…okay, if you're gonna accuse people you should probably do your research first! Kurt Hummel's gay!"

She gave him that look again, but this time she smiled with it. "Um…yeah, I know."

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Then why ar—"

"Hey! Denise!"

He saw his brother run out of the office in the back, and straight into the arms of the pregnant girl, both of them laughing.

"Hey cutie," the girl (Denise, apparently) told Kurt, and kissed his cheek. "I didn't see your car outside."

"My dad and I carpooled. Did you bring Blaine's present?"

She grinned and handed him the shopping bag. "He's gonna love it Kurt; you're brilliant."

"Tell me something I don't know," he said with a chuckle, and kissed her cheek back. Finn only grew more bewildered, though most people might have made the connection at that point. He didn't listen to the rest of Kurt's conversation with Denise, but the next thing he knew she was strolling back out of the shop and Kurt was snapping his fingers in front of Finn's eyes.

"Who _was_ that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's Blaine's sister, Denise. Come on Finn, they're practically twins."

Finn exhaled with relief, and ran his dirty hand through his hair while Kurt studied at him in concern.

"Finn? Is everything okay? Why do you look ready to pass out?"

"Nothing, man. I just…" He gave weak smile. "I got a really bad sense of déjà vu for a second."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Poor Finn. I've used Denise in two other stories, but she's just an OC I like to use now and then; no inter-story connections. This idea was conceived back when I was scared of writing drabbles, and it wasn't turning out very well, so I'm glad I finally got over that. If you guys have any ideas, song related or not, just send me a message. :) I'm hoping to hit the 50 review mark before Christmas! :D<strong>


	25. Kiss On My List

Drabble: Kiss On My List

Started: 12/24/11 4:23 a.m.

Finished: 12/24/11 5:34 a.m. …kill me. X(

Summary: Blaine REALLY wants Kurt to do something. If you saw 3x06 and are familiar with the song, you might be able to guess what's happening before you read it. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>"But Kurt—"<p>

"No."

"…Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"I said no!"

Blaine huffed and screwed his mouth up in consideration. Then he grinned broadly and leaned forward, resting his elbow on the makeup counter as Kurt slowly went over his hair with the comb.

"_But if you insist…on knowing my bliss…I'll tell you this._"

Kurt froze mid-stroke, glaring at his boyfriend through the mirror. Blaine just leaned even closer, his breath coming to puff against Kurt's cheek.

"_If you wanna know what the reason is…I'll only smile when I lie, then I'll tell you why_—"

"Blaine, don't you dare—"

"_Because your kiss!_" Blaine sang, grabbing Kurt around his chest and over the '80's style blazer. He was swinging their bodies back and forth and grinning at their reflections."_Your kiss is on my list. Because your kiss! Your kiss I can't resist_—"

"Oh my Go—_no_! For the last time, I'm _not_ kissing you while you're wearing that ridiculous John Oates mustache!"

Blaine stopped and pouted in frustration. "Why not? I just want to know if it tickles!"

"It's synthetic, of course it won't. Why are you so obsessed over this anyway?" He nodded with approval at his hair and moved onto his lashes. "What, are you planning on getting one of those in the near future?"

His boyfriend shrugged and flopped against the counter again. "Well not if it tickles. I mean I know you don't mind stubble, but it's not exactly a turn on if your boyfriend gets the giggles while you're making out. Or worse, doing something…heavier."

The countertenor paused, looking at his boyfriend's wistful face. Blaine wasn't being seductive; it was that tone of voice he used when he was genuinely concerned that he might be doing something wrong. Like he was afraid that the moment he screwed up Kurt would figuratively pack his bags and be out the door.

He set down his eyelash comb and cupped the other boy under his chin, pulling him back into the sight of his mirror. He ignored Blaine's muffled squeak and experimentally slid their mouths together, allowing his lips to press and tug at the surprisingly…convincing mustache. He pressed in deeper, testing the waters, and shuddered inwardly at the stroke of hair against his own slightly stubbled upper lip. It felt good. So raw, so tingly and so…_male_.

They broke apart with a soft pop and Kurt smiled heavily into hazel eyes. "It does tickle…but it's kind of nice."

Blaine's mouth curved in a smile, his upper lip obscured by the mustache. "Yeah?"

"Sure…feel free to grow your own if you'd like." He kissed him again, then fixed him with a look. "But no beards!"

"Of course," Blaine agreed solemnly, and turned to his own mirror, straightening his slim pink tie while Kurt went back to his eyes, their personal finishing touches for the mash-off.

"You know, some people say Daryl and John were more than just music partners." Blaine said with a grin, letting the statement hang.

"No Blaine, we are not doing Hall and Oates role-play. Mustache or no mustache."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I love that song. I love, love, love that song! I've actually made a yaoi video on Youtube to that song! GAH! Come on guys! Lucky review number 50 before Christmas! Please? :D<strong>


	26. Just Because

Drabble: Just Because

Started: 12/27/11 1:59 a.m.

Finished: 12/31/11 4:44 a.m.

Summary: Kurt's a good friend. It touches Blaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Blaine was laughing at Mike's joke about the Wolverines, nearly doubling over when Mr. Schuester came back into the choir room from his en suite office, shuffling some papers.<p>

"Okay guys, now we already decided that _Control_ was in, along with _Man in the Mirror_. But I think we need to amp it up just a bit more if we're gonna beat the Trouble Tones and the Unitards. So, keeping with our theme, how about we make it a full-on Jackson medley, and do a little Jackson 5?"

Tina gasped next to Blaine. "Oh my God Mr. Schue, can we do _ABC_? It's so light and fun!"

"I agree," Kurt said amiably, holding out his index finger boldly, like he usually did when trying to make a point in glee club. "_ABC_ is the perfect song for exhibiting the dance skills we worked so hard on at Booty Camp."

"It's the perfect song, _period_," Tina stressed.

Mr. Schue got that smile again, the smile Blaine had taken to calling his 'epiphany smile.'

"Well then Tina, since you enjoy it so much, would you like to take the lead solo for us?"

The poor girl looked ready to faint. "…A-are you kidding, Mr. Schue? Of course! I'd love to!"

The joy in her voice was palpable, and Blaine smiled with it. At least some good would come out of Rachel's suspension: Tina's first competition solo.

"Great! Any objections guys?" Blaine looked over the room, and not a single member spoke up. Not even Finn. "Okay Tina, you've got the lead!"

Tina beamed while the group burst into applause. Mike leaned down from his upper seat and wrapped his arms around her tightly and Blaine gave her arm a congratulatory squeeze.

"Now, since it's a group number, we'll need another voice to round things out. And uh…Kurt?"

Blaine's boyfriend looked up from holding Tina's hand in excitement and blinked at his teacher.

Mr. Schuester had that grin again. "Since I didn't get to give you that Sectionals solo I wanted to last year…how'd you like to take the other part?"

Kurt batted his lashes in surprise, but he looked at Tina and Blaine then grinned delightedly. "I think I can handle that."

"Excellent," Mr. Schue laughed and clapped his hands. "Looks like we're re—"

"But, um…Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

The countertenor licked his lips. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but…could Mike take a couple of my parts too?"

His tentative suggestion gave them all pause, and Blaine tilted his head in confusion, looking back at Mike's stone-walled face.

"He's worked really hard on his singing this year. And I think his part as Riff qualifies him for a Sectionals solo or two." He smiled up at his Asian friend. "If he wants them."

Blaine faintly noticed the murmurs of agreement in the choir room, but he couldn't bring himself to invest when he was pretty sure he'd just fallen in love with Kurt all over again. His boyfriend's place in the spotlight was relatively small this year, but he was still willing to share it with a friend who almost never got a chance to shine vocally, just to be a good person. Were it anybody else in New Directions, he might question their motives, but …it was Kurt.

So when they all stood up to surround Brad at the piano, he leaned close enough to Kurt to discreetly kiss his cheek.

His blue eyes brightened in pleased surprise. "What was that for?"

Blaine looked over his head and saw Mike's animated exchange with Mr. Schue, the Asian boy grinning with enthusiasm.

He smiled warmly at his boyfriend. "Just because."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I've been busysick/exhausted, so I'm afraid this dinky drabble is all I can churn out atm, but don't worry! Updates are coming, and prompt-fills are in progress. :) I don't know anything about musical arrangements, I'm just glad Tina got a solo!**


	27. Honeymooners

Drabble: Honeymooners

Started: 1/2/12 u/k

Finished: 1/2/12 5:57 p.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt anxiously waded through the stack of glossy brochures and booklets on the table.<p>

"Okay, uh…how about somewhere tropical? I know you hate the beach but—"

"Blaine, we've been over this: I don't hate the beach, it hates me! I spend two seconds in the sand I get a sunburn. Not sexy."

"Fine, fine, I get it. No beach. What about Niagara Falls?"

Kurt smiled. "Ooh that doesn't sound bad! The falls are supposed to be very romantic too!"

"Exactly! You know come to think of it, I think that's where my parents…had theirs."

"…"

"…"

"Moving on," they said together.

"How about a cruise," Kurt offered, flicking open one of the tri-folds.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were trying to avoid clichés! That's why you turned down a private cabin in the woods and a trip to Paris! A cruise is more clichéd than both of those put together!"

Kurt threw up his hands, sending brochures flying.

"Well we're running out of options here! At this rate we'll end up having our honeymoon at Disneyworld!"

Blaine looked up from the spread of brochures, a broad smile brightening his face.

"…_No_, Blaine."

His smile just broadened. "I know, I know. But just picture yourself with that ridiculously adorable Mickey Mouse hat."

Kurt snorted. "Oh my God. Why did I marry you?"

"Because you looove me," Blaine replied, leaning over the table with his arms crossed on the top.

Kurt grinned back and leaned closer. He rested his chin on his hand, still getting a private kick out of feeling the chill from the white gold on his finger. "Well damn, you got me there."

Hazel eyes sparkled and dipped for a moment down to Kurt's lips. Truly it was a perfect opportunity to kiss, but they didn't take it. For now they were content to just stare lovingly at each other, the new context of 'husbands' surrounding them like a warm, invisible cloud.

"I just want this to be perfect. A honeymoon is supposed to be a grand, romantic adventure that we'll remember the rest of our lives."

Blaine laughed and reached out to link their hands together. "Kurt…it's you and me. We'll remember it for the rest of our lives no matter what we pick because we love each other so much. And yeah, it's supposed to be an adventure that we can share, but…it's only the first of many."

Kurt's eyes rounded and he smiled adoringly at his husband while his heart swelled up like the Grinch on Christmas. "Fine. Then I want to rent a private cabin in the woods…in France. That way we can visit Paris throughout the week."

His husband smiled back, leaning in again. "Sounds perfect."

"_Mais bien sûr_," Kurt whispered, and leaned even closer. This time, they took the opportunity.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of trouble settling on what would be the right honeymoon location for Kurt and Blaine, and I still don't think I nailed it, but it'll do. :) I have one more drabble coming tonight, and then tomorrow I'll be posting the rest; prompt-fills, and HOPEFULLY an update to What Fools We've Been, but I can't promise anything.<strong>


	28. Double Standard :Ending A:

Drabble: Double Standard A

Started: 12/30/11 u/k

Finished: 1/2/12 8:08 p.m.

Summary: Written with alternate endings. One that would be more canon to the show, and one that is more…obviously fanfiction. Part one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled cautiously as he walked up to Kurt's locker. "Hey."<p>

"Hey." Kurt didn't even look up.

"So…what was up with you and Santana in glee club? You were a bit short with her today."

"It's nothing. She was just being especially bitchy and I didn't feel like putting up with it this time."

"…Are you sure that's it?"

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, remembering who he was talking to. He sighed plaintively. "Ever since she came out she's been so pushy about her and Brittany. I mean I'm happy for them, of course, but does she have to shove it down everybody's throats?" He turned his head towards Santana's locker down at the end of the hall.

She and Brittany were cuddled close together and giggling. Santana's expression was a strange combination of adoration and smugness as Brittany planted soft pecks her on the cheek.

"You and I do that all the time."

"Yeah, _alone_! Not out in the open for the whole world to gawk at."

Blaine looked back at his boyfriend, only further puzzled at the complaint. "It's normal PDA, why shouldn't they be allowed to—"

"Why shouldn't _we_?" Kurt yelled, earning him a couple stares from other students passing by.

Blaine nodded slowly, realizing what Kurt's real problem was while the countertenor mouthed a snarky 'sorry' to the other kids. After the initial rudeness and name-calling, which only lasted a few days, the school became indifferent to Santana's sexuality. When she and Britt started holding hands it wasn't a stretch, since they linked pinkies all the time. And now the worst they got were a couple leers from random boys that caught them kissing.

Kurt groaned lightly in frustration and shut his locker. "They're girls, so all these narrow-minded perverts assume they make out with each other to begin with. Outside of a lewd comment or two about threesomes, they get treated like every other couple at this damn school! …It's not fair."

His rant started out mildly irritated, but as he built towards the crescendo it became something like rage. Then at the end he only sounded dejected and broken.

"I know it's not. But we—"

"What if I wanted to kiss you?"

"…W-what?"

"You heard me," Kurt whispered, and subtly reached for Blaine's hand, squeezing his palm but never breaking eye-contact. "What if I kissed you, right now? Not out of spite, and not to provoke anyone. It's…it's what regular couples are allowed to do. Why can't I kiss the boy I love, just because I love him?"

Blaine was a bit taken aback at Kurt's brazenness, given how many people were around. Around others, Kurt was always very discreet with PDA. And the desperation in his eyes…Blaine could see how much all of this was bothering him.

He squeezed Kurt's hand back. "I hate it too." He remembered with profound bitterness how badly he wanted to kiss Kurt when he gave Blaine the flowers on the stairs. But they couldn't because there were other people, and for them, other people would always mean stares. That was something he missed about _both_ of them being at Dalton…they could kiss and hold hands out in the open without fear of harassment. But at least here they had glee club, but still… "It sucks."

"It does suck! And we actually care about each other, not like all the so-called 'normal couples' who troll these halls."

Blaine bit his lips, and looked over his shoulder. The people were slowly milling down, and at the moment no one was looking.

He leaned his head in, placing his face between Kurt and the lockers so anyone who tried to look would only guess that they were exchanging whispers. He took a deep breath, inhaling Kurt's sweetly-clean scent and brushed their temples together in an affectionate nuzzle that wasn't nearly enough but would have to do.

"Someday," he whispered to Kurt's ear. The promise echoed of dismay for the lost moments now, but it also rang of hope for their future. A future in New York, where they could hold hands, and kiss and cuddle and even get married without fear. Maybe not entirely without fear, but at least the city of their dreams was a hell of a lot better than Lima.

Kurt sighed back, his shoulders drooping. "Someday," he returned. He gave their hands one last squeeze before they broke apart for their separate classes.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I really hate the societal double standard with girl-on-girl v. guy-on-guy. True, girls are freer with affection, but not only does that standard cheapen the declaration 'I'm a lesbian,' it's just <em>wrong<em> that guys can't have PDA without stigma or risk of violence. I guess that's why I'm not bothered that we haven't seen a lesbian kiss. On any other show, Klaine wouldn't have come nearly as far on camera as they are now, and Brittana would make out every episode. I'm sorry if this isn't a popular opinion, but it's how I feel. I tried to make this as close to canon as possible, but there's an alternate ending that's more…indulgent. ;)**


	29. Double Standard :Ending B:

Drabble: Double Standard B

Started: 12/30/11 u/k

Finished: 1/4/12 1:20 p.m.

Summary: Written with alternate endings. One that would be more canon to the show, and one that is more…obviously fanfiction. Part two, or Scenario B.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>"It does suck! And we actually care about each other, not like all the so-called 'normal couples' who troll these halls."<p>

Blaine bit his lips, and looked over his shoulder at the blooming horde around them. The last class just let out, so there were plenty of people mixing around.

He looked back at Kurt and cupped his chin. His despondent blue eyes were wide and heavy with burden, much more than he should ever have to carry, and there was a question in them. Blaine simply said, "Because I love you," and kissed him.

It wasn't a fiery kiss, like the ones they shared after being separated all day. But it wasn't chaste either, like the clandestine pecks in the parking lot before first bell. It was a lazy, luxurious caress, an exploration of the lips he already knew so well.

He felt Kurt's gasp, but made sure to keep their mouths closed, even as they pressed exceedingly closer. The countertenor's tongue was sensitive and he was responsive to even the smallest touch. And there were some things these people didn't deserve to know. Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's chest, gently squeezing his sweater as his voice slid into a sigh.

"Thank you," he murmured against Blaine's lips. There were gasps and whispers all around them, so they looked up, and braced themselves to acknowledge their potentially hostile audience.

It was a small semi-circle of girls. They all had their books in death grips and were smiling and…_is that one drooling_?

Kurt and Blaine surveyed the girls nervously, wary to address them.

"…That was so hot," the shortest one whispered reverently, and right away her compatriots were clamoring to agree, with overlapping insistences that Kurt was so pretty and Blaine was so handsome and their lips looked so soft and oh please please do it again.

The boys looked at each other in shock, the girls still crowing around them.

Blaine shrugged. "I suppose we discovered a new species around here."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, and grinned wryly. "But at least they're friendly. Don't provoke them though. I suspect a couple of them might be biters."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Lol; I really wanted it to seem like these two parts could come from the show. Like the first one is what happened, and the second one is a 'response fic.' Understandably the second part was more fun to write, but I hope you enjoyed them both! :) Oh and uh…I'm about to avalanche your inboxes again my loves. ^^;<strong>


	30. No Light No Light

Drabble: No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine. Suggested by awkward.

Started: 1/3/12 u/k

Finished: 1/4/12 3:01 p.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>"Would you just forget about it already," Blaine demanded, throwing his glasses onto the desk.<p>

"No!" Kurt fidgeted on the edge of the bed, his hands wringing, but his eyes radiant and determined. "No Blaine. You've been avoiding me all week, you've been testy, and you won't even take solos in glee club. I want to know why!"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'm your _boyfriend_, and it's none of my business?" He demanded incredulously, just as Blaine's mom passed the open door.

They quieted as she slipped past the door and offered them an apologetic smile.

Kurt sighed and started blinking back tears. "I-I just…I want to know what I did wrong."

Blaine felt bile backing up in his throat and his stomach bottoming out. "Oh God Kurt—"

"I love you Blaine. I love you so much, and I'll do or say whatever it takes to fix this! Just…please, tell me what I did wrong."

"Kurt no," Blaine told him, practically launching out of his chair to meet Kurt on the bed, his knees on the floor and their hands joined in the countertenor's lap. "God, no, you didn't—you didn't do _anything _wrong Kurt."

He buried his face against the softest hands he'd ever felt. The hands that he always sought comfort from. But now they only reminded him of his shame.

From above, Kurt gently stroked the back of his head, where he still hadn't bothered to add gel after three days.

"Then…please. _Please_ tell me what's wrong."

Blaine sobbed. He couldn't help it. The desperation in that beautiful voice was so heartbreaking, and he never, _never _wanted Kurt to feel the way he would if Blaine told him what was really wrong. But if nothing else, they had _always_ been totally honest with each other, and the lie alone was pulling his heart apart. Slowly. With Tweezers.

"Kurt…"

His heart was beating double-time, and his mouth was unbearably dry. He couldn't do it.

"L-last week…when we went back to Scandals and there was that guy…"

He could feel Kurt tense up around him, and his insides collapsed. His eyes squeezed shut, willing all of it to be undone. "It didn't mean anything! I barely even remember it, and I'm _so_ sorry! But I just snapped, you were talking to Karofsky again—"

Kurt wrenched his hand away and stood up like he'd just been shocked. "I _talk_ to somebody? I have a friendly conversation and that's how you respond? I didn't go off and make out with a stranger when you were dancing with Sebastian! And his intentions were certainly more devious than Dave's!"

"I know! I know!" Blaine stood back up and clenched his hands together to keep from reaching for Kurt. He wanted _so_ badly to touch him; to comfort him. But he knew that right now any contact would only make him skitter away. "I'm not excusing what I did Kurt! Please, believe me, I am so, so sorry! And you have every right to be mad, but you have no idea how horrible I feel."

"Ha…" The laugh was bitter, angry, and self-deprecating. Kurt's eyes were wet with fat tears, but he was stubbornly keeping them in check. Ever dignified, ever beautiful; even when there was turmoil underneath. Blaine never hated himself more.

"I love you Kurt," he said desperately, his voice choking. "I love you _so_ much, and all I want is for you to forgive—"

"Forgive? Blaine how can I forgive you when I can't even—" The tears slid down his cheeks and Kurt rushed to cover his face. "I can't even look at you."

He grabbed his scarf and made a run for the door.

"No! Kurt, please! Please don't go!"

"Just leave me alone," Kurt shouted bitterly, and slammed the door.

He stood frozen in his room, his chest heaving while he wrestled with indecision. The rational part of his brain was yelling at him that Kurt probably needed this. Needed time alone to think. But the rest of him was petrified that if he let Kurt leave…he'd never come back.

FIN

* * *

><p>…<strong>Damn! This one was pretty hard to write, simply because I can't think of any reason that Blaine would cheat on Kurt. …To be honest, I can't see Blaine or Kurt cheating on ANYBODY. I do have a slight WIP going where Kurt cheats on his fiancé <em>with<em> Blaine, but like I said, I just don't think it's plausible, so it may or may not happen. So, thank you awkward for your suggestion, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	31. Sound of Settling

Drabble: Sound of Settling by Death Cab for Cutie. Suggested by Ashtini.

Started: 1/3/12 u/k

Finished: 1/5/12 1:19 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blackbird was just <em>so<em> moving! I'm really glad Blaine got his shit together and asked you to be his duet partner. Someone who sings like you deserves to be front and center."

There was a bashful giggle. _A giggle_! "Well thank you James."

Blaine tried to keep his breathing steady behind the door. His nails were clawing the wood under his fingers and he had to plant his feet to the ground to keep from running in there and shouting at Kurt that it was him first! That he proposed the duet so they could spend time together. Lots of time, spent kissing and holding hands and becoming boyfriends.

"I know we haven't spent much time together, but I'd like to fix that. Maybe a coffee date? To start?"

"Uh…just coffee?"

"Well yeah, but like…an actual _date_. I mean when you live in Ohio you can't afford to be indirect."

"No. No you can't."

Blaine swallowed.

"So…it's a date?"

Now would be the moment. It was the time when the minister just finished saying 'speak now or forever hold your peace.' He was Dustin Hoffman, banging on the window while Kurt's Elaine was standing in the chapel.

"I'd love to, James."

His heart cracked. He heard James say something about a time and day, then a wet smack that was probably a kiss on the cheek (_God, please let it be the cheek_,) and the familiar sound of Dalton-issue leather shoes heading his way.

Blaine quickly flipped his position and took a few steps back, so it would appear that he was just arriving. James opened the doors to the study hall and grinned when he saw Blaine.

"Hey James. How's it going?"

"…Pretty damn good Blaine!" He replied, looking entirely too pleased.

"Mmm…" He replied tightly. And if James accidentally tripped on Blaine's wayward foot while they crossed paths…well that was just unfortunate.

He shut the doors behind himself, ready to plead his case and beg six ways from Saturday for Kurt to give him a chance instead.

But he was busy getting tackled in a bear hug. The grip around his neck was so tight he actually staggered back a few steps. "…Kurt?"

"I've got a date! Did you see James in the hall? He asked me out! A _guy_ asked me on a date! It's my first date Blaine!"

The countertenor was practically hopping up and down, clapping delightedly.

Blaine's mouth was hanging open, and he was starving to say the words bubbling out of his throat. _But I've never seen him so happy. …And after all that's happened the last couple months, who knows if he'd even say yes_?

"Blaine? Hello?"

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah! Oh man Kurt, that's great! James is…he's pretty appealing."

Kurt blushed and bit his lip. "Appealing? A gross understatement my friend; the guy's a _hunk_!" (_Jesus, seriously?_) "Now hurry up and tell me your duet idea! I'll need a lot of time to get ready for my date and I want your opinion. Well, only if you don't have other plans, that is."

The soloist felt himself melt on the spot a little, still getting used to the effect Kurt had on him now. His feelings were new, overwhelming and wonderful, and…evidently unrequited. _But as long as he's happy…_

He forced his face into a supportive grin. "Of course I'm free Kurt."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! Enough of the klaine angst Maggie, stop it, stop it! X3 I need to write fluff now. At least we can take pleasure in knowing the answer to what Blaine asked himself. This isn't as…thorough as I'd like, but it is a drabble after all. I used the same Warbler from What Fools We've Been. Thank you Ashtini! I hope you liked it!<strong>


	32. Electric Feel

Drabble: Electric Feel by mgmt. Suggested by Ashtini.

Started: 1/3/12 u/k

Finished: 1/5/12 3:42 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>You would think that it was a sighting of a rare exotic animal the way people were flocking to the club that night. There wasn't anything especially auspicious about that Saturday, but for whatever reason the place was packed with men. They came in droves from opening until last call. There was barely an inch of space on the dance floor, and the bar was jammed shoulder-to-shoulder, and Blaine Anderson was about two seconds away from going home.<p>

He swirled his beer thoughtfully. He'd much prefer a Manhattan, since he just remembered that beer tended to make him ill. He was only a few feet from the bar anyway, so why not toss out the almost-filled Bud-Light and head home. The only trouble was finding the room to squeeze in for five seconds. He looked up ruefully, only to discover that a big group of guys had molded into a compact crowd at the south end of the bar. He wondered for a moment what the fuss was about, but the menagerie of men created a hole for him to reach the bar. He was about to make a break for it when the guys started to separate; the outer circle fading away, and the inner circle parting like the Red Sea.

In the center of the circle, a pair of crossed legs (the rest of him was out of Blaine's sight because of the numerous bodies surrounding him) dressed in skin-tight white jeans swung around on the stool, so the wearer's front was facing the dance floor. Sparkling blue heeled boots were gloved over his (admittedly attractive) legs, and his toes were tapping to the beat like he didn't have a care in the world.

Blaine looked up, and the last of the guys moved just far enough that he could see the entirety of the captivating stranger. He almost dropped his drink.

It was a gorgeous, entrancing young man wearing a nearly translucent ultra-violet one-shouldered top that shimmered in the black light. He was holding a zap-blue drink with a lemon twist known as a Blue Curacao, his posture as he held his glass confident and relaxed. His face was slightly androgynous, an effect only augmented by the yellow glitter adorning his cheekbones and the smoky blue eye-shadow just faintly visible around his already mesmerizing eyes. His hair was messy, but almost entirely spike-coiffed (_is that a word_?) up.

Most of the men surrounding him were either arguing over him or clamoring for his attention, but the stranger only looked mildly amused at all their efforts. He had the smug detachment of a man that knew he could get any guy in the club with just a glance. And he was right.

The young man caught him staring, meeting his eyes directly. The Blaine Anderson of a few years ago might have shied away, immediately breaking eye contact and hiding from the jolt that he felt in his heart just by looking at an attractive person. Now, emboldened by the mysterious creature, he just stared back. The man raised a brow at him, lazily roving his eyes up and down Blaine's figure. They looked at each other again, and the stranger shot him an impressed smirk; hopefully for the erection he was now shamelessly sporting inside his unforgiving club pants.

The stranger wordlessly passed his drink to one of the men gabbing at his side and gracefully slid off his bar stool, his movements as fluid as water against the powerful bass. He sauntered over to Blaine, who watched with spiteful delight as the fan club disbanded, each of them sending him a hateful glare.

They paused just a foot from each other, but even from there the sexual tension thrummed between them like a live wire, arcs of desire sparking between them.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he offered, holding out a long, elegant hand. Blaine had just clasped it in his own when the other man continued: "And I'm the best sex you'll ever have."

Blaine grinned back, not missing a beat. "I'm Blaine Anderson. The kinkiest sex you'll ever have." And he squeezed Kurt's hand, watching as his eyes lit up like lightning.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: AtemYamiLover on deviantart created a drawing of Kurt in his outfit and posing for Blaine! There's a link on my profile if you're interested. ;)<strong>

**ONE MORE DRABBLE TO GO! Shoot some more at me guys! General ideas, or songs you'd like to see turned into drabbles, whatever you like. :) Thank you again to the sweet Ashtini for another prompt! I hope you guys liked Kurt's outfit; I tried to make him look like a living, breathing current of electricity. PS, try a Blue Curacao sometime darlings! If nothing else, look it up on image Google. ;)**


	33. Missing Out

Title: Missing Out

Started: 1/16/12 3:34 p.m.

Finished: 1/19/12 3:43 a.m. …cool!

Summary: Takes place between OS and BTW. Wes contemplates as he watches Kurt and Blaine interact as a couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Wes whistled as he gathered his books for his next class, stopping to smile when David approached.<p>

"Hey man; can I borrow your Trig notes? Hofferman's being a Nazi again."

"Sure," he replied, digging out a folder from his bag. "The Law of Sines isn't so bad David. You've just gotta—"

"Wes, I don't wanna get the 'math isn't that hard' speech from the Quiz Bowl champ, okay?"

The Asian snorted and rolled his eyes to cover the pride he felt in his title. He was about to hand his friend the folder when he noticed some activity just beyond David's shoulder. David, astute boy that he was, turned to see what his friend was staring at.

Just a few doors and rows of lockers away, Kurt was leaning against the wall, holding one of his textbooks to his chest and grinning at Blaine. The soloist was bracing one hand on the wall by Kurt's head, leaning just a little too closely to be considered platonic distance, and grinning back as he talked. Kurt had inched down a little bit on the wall so Blaine was taller than him, and he giggled, covering his mouth with his hand at something the other boy whispered.

Wes tilted his head, watching the two boys with a strange amalgamation of emotions. It was great that they were finally together; he'd been friends with Blaine ever since the charismatic boy transferred to Dalton, and so he'd seen firsthand how badly the poor guy needed a companion. Not just a friend, but someone that could empathize with what Blaine went through at his old school in a way his straight friends, however earnest their intentions, couldn't. And someone that would cherish how loyal and devoted Blaine could be, while at the same time calling him out when he went overboard and teasing him when he got overenthusiastic.

Then Kurt came along, and bells went off in Wes's head…not to mention all the other Warblers. But because they were fine young gentlemen…mostly, they made a point to keep their noses out of the whole thing. Sometimes it was a little painful to watch and not do anything about it, but then there was Regionals. After their first scheduled practice for their duet the boys arrived at Warblers' practice blushing and holding hands and giggling like a couple of drunks. The Warblers promptly burst into applause and cheers and catcalls. It was a wonderful, long-time coming development, and he couldn't be happier for them.

What Wes wasn't anticipating was the effect their relationship would have on him. He didn't expect the grave sweep of melancholy he felt in his chest each time he caught them holding hands in the hall or snuggled up on the couch together at practice. He didn't expect the wistfulness when they made off-hand remarks about sitting together at lunch or walking together in the parking lot. And he certainly didn't expect the jealousy when they shared one of those see-you-in-a-bit-sweetheart kisses when they had to separate at classroom doors.

Wes, like a lot of his classmates, was Private School born-and-bred. He started at Croft's Elementary School for Boys, onto Wayne's Academy for Young Men in middle school, and Dalton Academy when he became a freshman. In short, he'd spent his entire academic career surrounded by boys.

But thanks to competitions in his various extracurriculars he'd somehow met Angela; a sweet, sassy chick from Crawford Country Day with adorable blonde curls that bounced when she giggled, and the sexiest legs he'd ever seen, especially when she wore her uniform skirt. She'd been an amazing girlfriend from the start, with her homemade cookies whenever he was burnt-out from studying and her sweet understanding of his unspoken bromance with David. They'd only been dating since about the middle of his freshman year, but he felt so in love. Their relationship was wonderful, and they saw each other every Tuesday and Thursday after school plus weekends.

But just enjoying being a couple, among your supportive peers? The adorable PDA, and the simple, intangible closeness of sharing a school day together, the way Kurt and Blaine were…Wes would never have that. And he never really thought he was missing out, because since most of them were straight he never really had a firsthand demonstration to show him otherwise. But now that he was seeing with his own two eyes how intimate, sweet, and _fun_ it looked, he was beginning to get little twists of longing in his stomach that he was doing his best to ignore.

David turned back with a smirk. "I know," he told Wes. And it was true. His gentlemanly veneer wasn't quite managing to mask a similarly bittersweet smile on his own face.

Wes grinned back ruefully and once again looked at the happy couple, knowing that those two loved each other so much that they would treasure their time together enough for all the lonely taken guys at Dalton. And at least Wes had friends who could empathize…

He sighed, raised his chin, put on his best man-about-town smile and offered his arm to David. "Shall I escort you to class then sir," he said in a perfect Cary Grant impression.

His taller friend struggled to hold back a grin and took his arm. "I'd be delighted, young man," and the two young men, elbows linked, walked together all the way to Trig.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>This story started off as Jeff rather than Wes, but although my headcanon for Jeff is pretty amorphous, I just don't picture him going private school his whole life like I can with Wes. Thanks for any-and-all feedback my loves. :)<strong>


End file.
